¡Estoy Embarazada!
by karliss
Summary: Hermione queda borracha para el baile de navidad, no le importa que sea prefecta y Premio Anual, ella solo quiere divertirse y darle una lección al "estúpido de Ronald", así que termina acostándose con el primero que se le cruza por el camino. Aunque dos meses más tarde se termina dando cuenta que está embarazada del idiota, arrogante, hurón, sangre pura Draco Malfoy.
1. Prologo

**Prologo**

Solo una noche, una maldita noche y mi vida quedó hecha pedazos, solo una noche en la que quede completamente borracha, ni siquiera sabía que fue lo que me paso, yo no tomo, soy una chica sana.

Bueno, sí que sabía que era lo que me pasaba, me encontraba triste, acababa de pillar a mi novio, al chico del cual estaba completamente enamorada, revolcándose en los baños de Myrtle La Llorona nada más que con su ex Lavander Brown, tuve la suerte que por lo menos todavía no llegaban tan lejos, pero Ron ya se encontraba sin camisa, así que le era imposible buscar una insignificante excusa para hacerme creer alguna otra cosa.

Solo que ahí empezaron las preguntas ¿Porqué yo?, ¿Qué le hice?, si no quería estar conmigo ¿porqué no me lo dijo? ¿Qué tiene Lavander que yo no tengo? ¿Desde cuándo me engaña con ella? Tantas preguntas a las cuales yo no tenía respuesta, ¿qué le da ella que yo no? Y ahí lo vine a saber en los cuatro meses que llevábamos juntos yo nunca quise acostarme con él y eso que me lo insinuó muchas veces, pero yo de verdad que quería que mi primera vez fuera con él, pero el miedo de hacer 'eso' me paralizaba y terminada dándole largas.

Ahora veo que fue eso lo que lo canso y como todos los hombres buscaron en otra lo que la chica con la que estaban no podia darle. Nunca pensé que eso me iba a pasar a mí, siempre que me enteraba de otra joven a la que su novio cambio por otra, yo la miraba con lástima, pero saber que ahora seria a mí a la que miren con esa cara me doy cuenta que no es para nada agradable, pero como dice un dicho muggles al mal tiempo buena cara.

Aún no se cómo conseguí armarme de valor para hacerle frente, pero lo conseguí y me sentí orgullosa de mi misma, no iba a permitir que Ronald Weasley me pisoteara de esa forma, si él quería estar con otras… que estuviera, pero se tenía que olvidar de mi.

Pero de todas formas no pensaba darle el gusto de que me viera llorar por él; así que armándome de un valor que no tenia me adentre en el baño con la cabeza en alto y me puse a aplaudir colocando mi cuerpo en una pose en que se notaran todos mis atributos para que se diera cuenta de que era lo que se perdía por haber mirado hacia el lado, igual tuve la suerte que el vestido que había elegido para la ocasión me ayudaba bastante.

-¡Bravo! –dije de una manera sarcástica. - ¡Bravo!

Se separaron con un grito o por lo menos la zorra de Lavander lo hiso.

-¡Mione! – ese fue Ron, con una cara de terror en el rostro que si fuera cualquier otra situación me daría risa. Aunque tampoco le paso desapercibida las curvas que tengo, porque me recorrió con la vista de arriba abajo y de vuelta otra vez. Es un completo hipócrita, cuando baje a la Sala Común de Gryffindor desde el cuarto de Ginny que era donde nos arreglamos apenas me miro, lo único que quería era salir cuanto antes para poder irse a llenar el estomago con comida.

-Lamento haberlos interrumpido, pero quería decirle una sola cosa a Ronald- lo mire fijamente y con la voz más fría que me salió- Terminamos.

Luego salí de allí con la misma pose digna que entre (eso sí, solo me duro hasta que perdí de vista la puerta del baño), para salir corriendo hacia el baile, Ronald ni siquiera me siguió, pero yo estaba decidida a divertirme, al otro día no me importaba reprocharme todo, solo me importaba el ahora, ni pasado, ni futuro, solo el ahora así que me emborrache y… me embarace.

Ahora dos meses más tardes la pregunta es:

¿Cómo diablos se lo voy a contar al papá?


	2. Besos prohibidos

_A** mrsfainello **y** phonix1993 **quiero agradecerles por seguir este fic y darme yn comentario... espero que sigan leyendo._

**Besos prohibidos**

**HERMIOME**

_**01:23 a.m. en el baile de Navidad.**_

Ciento que mi corazón esta rompiéndose en miles de pedazos, como si nunca más pueda volver a juntarse, como si no quedara esperanza para mi, ciento que a cada segundo que pasa me voy hundiendo en un pozo sin fondo, es como si nunca más fuera a ver la luz. Yo Hermione Granger estoy cayendo en una depresión a poco menos de media hora de pillar a mi novio, mejor dicho ex-novio poniéndome los cuernos.

No sé cuanto más voy a aguantar tratando de contener las lagrimas, algo que en cada momento me cuesta más, ni siquiera puedo buscar a Ginny para que me acompañe en mi dolor, no quiero arruinarle la noche, ni a ella ni a Harry. Se merecen ser felices, han pasado por mucho para que más encima tengan que escuchar mis problemas, no puedo ser tan egoísta.

Solo debo buscar una solución para salir de esto yo sola, por algo soy la sabelotodo de Hogwarts, no tendría que ser tan difícil. Pero lo es, es como si no pudiera pensar en nada, lo único que tengo en mi cabeza grabado es la imagen del estúpido ese engañándome con la cabeza hueca de Brown.

¿Qué hago?

-_Disfrutar_ -me dice una pequeña vocecita en mi cabeza.

-¿Disfrutar? -le pregunto.

-_Sí, tú nunca disfrutas ¿por qué? Apuesto a que ni lo sabes._

Me indigno, sé que es de locos hablar conmigo misma, pero ¿a quién le importa? A nadie

-Sí que me puedo divertir, no soy ninguna amargada -esta voz es un problema ¿Qué se cree? Ella no puede venir así como así a decirme eso.

-_Si quieres te lo crees, aunque no engañas a nadie. Siempre estas estudiando los pros y los contras antes de hacer algo, nunca haces nada sin pensarlo antes._

-Eso es bueno.

-_¿Bueno? Eso es de tontas miedosas._

-¡Yo no soy miedosa!, por algo estoy en Gryffindor.

-_¡Miedosa! ¡Miedosa!_

Empieza a cantar solo esa palabra, se parece a Peeves cuando anda molestando a todos los alumnos.

Así que esta noche no me va a importar nada, yo nunca disfruto ¿por qué? Ni yo lo sé; pero esta noche será distinta. Si Ron se está divirtiendo yo también. Y es una promesa que me hago a mí misma. Le voy a hacer caso a esa voz.

Me dirijo hacia la mesa de bebidas por un vaso de whisky de Fuego y me lo tomo de un trago, no hago caso al estremecimiento que me corre después tan solo saco otra copa con la cual me voy a la pista de baile, no me importa estar bailando sola, total ¿a quién le va a importar? a nadie. Tampoco me importa parecerme a Lunática (porque esto de bailar sola es algo que ella haría). Sigo bailando otra media hora, pero combinando el tiempo que paso en la pista de baile con el de pasar por la mesa de bebidas, hasta llegar a un punto en el que estoy completamente borracha, solo ahí me detengo para decidir que ya es suficiente por una noche y que tengo que volver a mi Sala Común de Premio Anual que queda en la torre oeste del sexto piso.

¡Eso sí! Que les quede claro que mi decisión no tiene nada que ver con cierto pelirrojo que acaba de aparecer en la fiesta de la mano con la zorra-hueca de Lavander.

Me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hacia mi habitación con los zapatos en la mano, solo a Ginny se le podia ocurrir hacerme usar un taco de 12 cm, además del hermoso vestido de un color violeta que combina a la perfección con mi piel y que muestra mi pierna izquierda por completo.

Al llegar a mi Sala Común me doy cuenta que ya hay alguien ahí, nada más y nada menos que el otro Premio Anual: Draco Malfoy.

¡Maldición!

Estoy borracha y más encima voy a tener que escuchar las burlas de ese tonto.

-¡Miren quién llego! La sabelotodo Granger.

-Vete al infierno Malfoy -menos mal que el paseo hasta aquí era un poco largo y me pudo despejar un poco la cabeza.

-¿Y tu novio-comadreja? Pensé que iban a pasar la noche juntos, ya sabes… por ser Navidad.

-Y yo creía que ibas a estar en la cama de alguna de tus amiguitas.

-Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer.

-¿Cómo qué?

-Como molestarte a ti. En el baile estuviste bien solita. ¿Por qué?

-Eso a ti no te importa -solo quiere saber para burlarse de mí. Es el único que sigue siendo igual de insufrible después de la guerra, no cambió nada. Es el mismo malcriado, arrogante, idiota, creído y tantas cosas más.

-¿La pequeña Sangre Sucia quiere llorar? -lo que me faltaba, que mis ojos me delataran.

-No.

-¿No te enseñaron que es malo mentir? ¿O tu madre era una idiota?

¡Me arto! Le voy a enseñar a no meterse conmigo. ¿Quiere jugar? ¡Pues juguemos!

Lo miro con cara seductora para decir en un suspiro:

-Draco…

Se asusto, la verdad es que se asusto, nunca se lo espero. Su cara da risa aunque trata de recomponerse lo antes posible.

-No te he dado permiso para llamarme por mi nombre.

-Es que me acabo de dar cuenta de algo. Tú estás enamorado de mí.

-Eres una loca. ¿De dónde sacaste tamaña estupidez?

-¿Acaso lo vas a negar? -pongo cara de tristeza.

-¡Por supuesto que lo voy a negar!

-Eso es mentira. No puedes disimularlo tan bien como crees.

-Te pareces a Lunática.

-¿Eso para ti es un insulto? Se te están acabando las reservas, porque para mí es un elogio; considero a Luna una muy buena amiga -me callo para acercarme a él y decirle en voz baja- ¿Acaso estas nervioso?

-No tengo motivo para estarlo -pero aun así se aleja. Yo sonrío triunfante, sí que lo está aún cuando no lo quiere demostrar. ¡Me estoy divirtiendo de lo lindo! Además de que él nunca se espero que yo me comportara así.

-Del odio al amor solo hay un paso -le digo- solo por eso se que me quieres, aún no entiendo como no me di cuenta antes. Todos estos años en que me has molestado, siempre tratando de llamar mi atención.

-Estas demente.

-No lo estoy, solo digo la verdad -me acerco una vez más, pero esta vez llego más lejos, rodeo su cuello con mis brazos (los zapatos hace rato que los deje olvidados en el piso) y lo beso. Pequeños besos hasta juntar por completo mis labios con los suyos, de primera se queda sorprendido, pero luego toma el control en el beso haciendo retroceder hasta la pared y recorriendo por completo mi boca. Sus manos rodean mi cintura para acercarme a él tanto como puede, yo lo dejo estoy demasiado concentrada en besarlo, sus labios son una completa adicción de la que no me separaría nunca, pero es algo imposible porque terminamos separándonos para poder respirar aunque Draco empieza a besarme por el cuello para volver una vez más a mis labios.

Seguimos besándonos por mucho tiempo ¿Cuánto? No lo sé. Solo sé que es mucho. Mis manos en su pelo, las suyas recorriendo mi espalda, es… ¡Fantástico! Nunca imagine que Malfoy besara tan bien.

Una cosa llevo a la otra, hasta que me di cuenta que estaba en su dormitorio, eso lo sabía porque estaba adornada de verde y escarlata; los colores de su casa.

Solo ahí me vine a preguntar ¿Qué estoy haciendo? Pero la misma voz inoportuna de hace un rato me respondió.

-_Disfrutar…_

Y le hice caso. Si Ron se puede divertir ¿Por qué yo no?

_Algun comentario para esta pobre autora?_


	3. Al otro día

_Quiero agradecer por los comentarios que me han llegado... me hacen muy feliz._

**Al otro día**

**DRACO**

Virgen. La mujer que más amo en este mundo me acaba de regalar el mejor regalo que se le puede hacer a un hombre: su virginidad. Es un regalo que voy a guardar en lo más profundo de mi corazón.

La miro, su rostro muestra una paz, una vulnerabilidad mientras duerme que me hace querer ser su héroe, su príncipe azul, su salvador, por ella haría cualquier cosa, ya no me importa tener que reconocer que me enamore de una impura y no cualquiera si no que de Hermione Granger, la mejor amiga de cara rajada y de la comadreja.

Pero ahora todo será distinto, la conquistare y todo lo que se propone un Malfoy es capaz de cumplirlo. Además no creo que me cueste tanto; algo ha de sentir por mí como para que me entregue su virginidad, un sentimiento por más chico que sea me sirve, lo podre convertir en algo gigantesco, aunque ni aún así se podría comparar con lo que siento yo por ella. Nadie se lo podría imaginar ni con toda la imaginación que tuviese, es demasiado grande como para describirlo con palabras, ni gestos, ni caricias, es algo que apenas cabe en mi corazón, algo que ya estoy cansado de ocultar, algo por lo cual voy a luchar hasta conseguir el amor de mi leona.

Nunca pensé enamorarme de ella. Se dio de a poco, cada insulto, cada mirada, ¡hasta el puñetazo que me dio en tercero!, sirvió para que el amor (un sentimiento que solo conocía por el amor de mi madre), se alojara en mi corazón.

Mi madre, la única que me quiso desde niño, mi único apoyo, la única que siempre supo que yo no me quería unir a las fuerzas del Innombrable, pero no pudo hacer nada. Mi padre nunca dejo que yo tomara mis propias decisiones, él decidió por mí sin importar lo que yo pudiese sentir, solo quería poder y el muy iluso creyó que de parte de Lord Voldemort lo encontraría, creyó que así iban a quitar del mundo a todos los hijos de muggle y que ellos iban a gobernar.

Solo por ser sangre limpia se creyó que estaba por arriba del resto.

Mi madre, ella fue la que estuvo a mi lado reteniéndome para que no me lanzara contra mi propia tía cuando estaba torturando a la mujer de mi vida, ella fue la única que sabía lo que yo sentía por Hermione y aunque nadie lo crea ella lo aceptaba, me instaba a seguir al lado del Señor Oscuro para que cuando todo terminara yo tuviera una oportunidad con ella, solo por eso ayudo a Potter cuando se hizo el muerto, solo para que nosotros no fuéramos a Azkaban, algo que al final consiguió, pero de eso solo nos salvamos mi madre y yo, ella por ser una pieza fundamental al ayudar al 'elegido' y yo porque todo esto lo estaba haciendo obligado, fui tan cobarde que nunca pude decir que no, por lo menos mi cobardía me sirvió para no matar nunca a una persona ni torturarla. Pero mi padre fue otra historia, el recibió el peor castigo: el beso del dementor.

Siento que Hermione se remueve entre las sabanas, solo eso hace que salga de mis pensamientos, me inclino y la beso. Quiero recordar este momento en el cual recibo su aliento al despertar la primera vez que dormimos juntos, pero no última si todo sale bien.

**HERMIONE**

Siento que alguien me besa, le correspondo. Solo que cuando abro los ojos me doy cuenta que ese "alguien" es Malfoy.

¿Qué hago en su dormitorio?

Cada vez estoy más despierta por lo que al final antes de que haga la pregunta en voz alta me llegan todos los recuerdos de la noche pasada: Ron, el baño, Lavander, el whisky, la voz, la caminata, la 'discusión', el beso… mejor dicho los besos, como me cargaba en brazos hasta su dormitorio y… ¡ME ACOSTE CON MALFOY!

¿¡Qué hice!? ¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?

-_No pensaste, solo te divertiste. _

Esa maldita voz tiene toda la culpa. Ahora lo que tengo que hacer es salir lo antes posible de este dormitorio de serpiente.

Me levanto, pero algo me detiene.

-¿A dónde vas?

-A mi cuarto.

-¿No crees que merezco que me digas buenos días?

-Buenos días.

-¿Sin ningún besito?

Y sin esperar respuesta me tira hacia él y me vuelve a besar, pero no se queda solo ahí, sus manos vuelven a ser traviesas igual que su boca y yo ya me estoy perdiendo en este camino que se que solo puede terminar de una sola forma y hago mi último esfuerzo por rechazarlo, lo empujo con mis manos y le digo de corrido.

-Lo pasamos muy bien anoche -lo pienso y me retracto- de maravilla, pero fue solo una aventura de una noche que no se va a volver a repetir, tú eres un insufrible Hurón y yo soy demasiado inteligente para volver a acostarme contigo. Además anoche estaba demasiado tomada como para saber qué es lo que hacía.

Recién encuentro la fuerza para mirarlo a la cara y da susto, su cara esta como tallada en mármol, toda fría y sin sentimiento y cuando me contesta se nota que hasta su voz a cambiado, ya no suena con la misma ternura que hace unos minutos.

-No te preocupes Granger que yo no quiero nada más de ti, ni siquiera me interesa volver a acostarme contigo, pero ¿acaso vez a otra mujer en esta cama? Solo quería aliviarme y eras la única a mano.

No me importo estar completamente desnuda, yo solo estaba furiosa, así que salte de la cama y lo mire con furia y no solo eso sino que se lo demostré al pegarle un puñetazo en toda regla (el que le di en tercero se puede considerar una caricia comparada con este) y tuve el privilegio de ver que le empezaba a salir sangre por la nariz. Ojala se la haya roto. Sin esperar más salí de la habitación.

**DRACO**

Esta me las pagas.

Hermione Granger no voy a descansar hasta que me las pagues y te voy a tener comiendo de mi mano para que hagas todo lo que yo quiera.

Lo juro.

**_La vida es magica:_** _me gustaria recomendarles esta historia. Es una original, hecha por mi. No se van a arrepentir._

_www. fictionpress s/3111701/1/La-vida-es-magica_

_(Tienen que agregar .com que falta y juntar espacios)_


	4. Eres un

_Ojalá les guste este nuevo capitulo y me dejen unos cuantos comentarios._

_Ademas tengo que decirles que el proximo capitulo lo voy a subir el lunes..._

**Eres un…**

**HERMIONE**

Mi dormitorio parece que es mi propia jaula que cada momento que pasa se va haciendo más y más pequeña, hasta llegar el punto en que no puedo soportar pasar un solo momento más en ella o si no me va a dar algo, necesito hablar, pero no con cualquier persona. Necesito a Ginny, ella es mi mejor amiga y de seguro que me escucha sin reprocharme nada.

Es la única en quien puedo confiar en estos momentos, porque Harry que es mi otro gran amigo no puede ser por razones bastante especificas:

1.- Es hombre y no me entendería.

2.- Malfoy es su enemigo.

3.- Ron es su mejor amigo.

4.- ¡No es mujer!

Así que tomada la decisión me ducho y me visto a tiempo record, para salir hacia la Sala Común de Gryffindor a despertar a mi amiga.

Lo bueno es que al ser las vacaciones de navidad no me topo a nadie por los corredores y los que se quedaron todavía están durmiendo por la fiesta.

Al llegar al retrato de la Dama Gorda le digo la contraseña y me voy directa al dormitorio de las chicas, porque tengo la sensación de que no voy a aguantar un minuto más antes de ponerme a gritar todo a los cuatro vientos y esa sería una muy mala idea.

-Ginny -le digo en un susurro- Ginny.

Al ver que no me escucha, cierro las cortinas de su cama, pongo un hechizo para que nadie escuche lo que vamos a hablar y le hablo otra vez.

-¡GINNY! -si me dejan que me corrija, no le hablo sino que se lo grito.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué gritas? -me dice toda confundida.

-Te quiero contar algo muy importante.

-¿Y no puedes esperar unas horas?

-No

-Está bien, habla -me dice bostezando. Al verla con tanto sueño casi siento una pizca de culpabilidad por despertarla y no esperar hasta más tarde. Solo a mí se me ocurriría ir a despertarla a las 8:35 de la mañana.

-Me acosté con Draco Malfoy.

-¿¡QUÉ!?

Parece que solo le tenía que decir eso para que se despertara de una buena vez por todas, por que por poco salto de su cama al escucharlo poniendo una cara de asombro, horror, incredulidad, a decir verdad una mezcla de todo un poco, en cualquier otra situación habría sido de los más graciosa y hasta le habría pedido que se quedara quieta sin mover un solo musculo para poder sacarle una foto.

-Dime que es una broma.

No puedo hablar así que solo muevo la cabeza para decirle que no me lo estoy inventando.

-Está bien, te creo. Pero cuéntamelo desde el principio.

Y eso es lo que hago. Le cuento como es que iba al baño por un poco de paz, porque el sonido de la fiesta ya me tenía un poco harta y quería estar sola un rato y en la única parte donde iba a encontrar esa soledad que necesitaba era en el baño de Myrtle la Llorona, pero nada más entrar me encontré con semejante escenita que estaban haciendo Ron con Lavander.

-¿Qué? Yo lo mato. Te lo prometo Herms, yo lo mato -créanme si yo se lo pido ella lo hace y ni siquiera le importa que sea su hermano, porque en este preciso momento se ve más furiosa de lo que yo lo estuve anoche, aunque también todo el mundo conoce el carácter que tienen las pelirrojas y mi amiga no es la excepción.

-No quiero que hagas eso Ginny. Además si me hubieras visto…

Le sigo contando todo lo que siguió a eso, hasta lo de la voz y como me insto a hacer cosas que no habría ni soñado.

Después de desahogarme, ella me dice que no se lo va a contar a nadie como buena amiga que es y yo me siento como si me quitaran un peso de encima, para luego cambiar de tema drásticamente y hablar de todo pero a la vez de nada. Y así se nos pasan las horas y cuando nos venimos a dar cuenta de la hora vemos que falta poco para el almuerzo, por lo que decido esperarla en la sala por mientras que Ginny se arregla para que luego bajemos juntas al comedor a comer algo.

Lo malo es que a la primera persona que me encuentro en la Sala Común es mi ex-novio sentado en uno de los sillones más cercanos a la chimenea.

Aunque no quiera sé que tengo que hablar con él, es un tema que no puedo evitar y dejar que pasen los días, porque mis amigos también son sus amigos y no podemos crear una situación incómoda en la que ellos también se verán influenciados.

-Ron.

-Mione.

Me mira sorprendido, de seguro que pensó que iba a hacer lo mismo que él y me iba a esconder para no hacer frente a la solución, porque por su cara es como si no quisiera tener esta conversación. Me siento a su lado y empiezo con las preguntas.

-¿Por qué no me dijiste que ya no me querías?

-Yo aún te quiero, Mione.

-¡Por Dios, Ron! Sabes que eso es mentira. Si me hubieses querido aunque sea un poquito no te habrías metido con la hueca de Brown.

-Soy hombre, Hermione.

-¿Esa es tu excusa? ¿No te parece que es un poco mediocre?

-Me deje llevar y…

-¿Desde cuándo?

-¿Qué?

-¿Desde cuándo me engañas?

-Ayer fue la primera vez.

-¿Por qué no terminaste conmigo antes? ¿O creíste que no me iba a enterar?

-Hermione, tome unas copas de más y no estaba pensando.

"Parece que no soy la única que se dejo llevar por unas copas de más" pensé.

-No te creo.

-Es la verdad, Mione. Yo te quiero a ti. Por favor no termines conmigo, te prometo que no lo vuelvo a hacer.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué no me seguiste cuando salí del baño? Tu mismo me acabas de decir que esa era la primera vez.

Ante esa pregunta se quedo mudo.

-Yo te puedo responder a eso.

Tendría que haberme imaginado que cualquiera se iba a poner a escuchar nuestra conversación, pero que resultara ser justamente ella, eso sí que me da rabia.

-¿No te enseñaron que es de mala educación escuchar conversaciones ajenas, Lavander?

-Solo escuche por casualidad y respecto a tu pregunta no te siguió porque lleva un mes acostándose conmigo -elevo la voz para que la escucharan todos y así colocarnos como el centro de atención- solo seguía contigo por compasión, estaba esperando el momento adecuado para terminar contigo y volver conmigo, porque es a mí a la que siempre a amado.

No lo puedo creer, miro a Ronald para que me diga si es verdad, pero no me da la cara y tiene un aire de culpabilidad que me lo dice todo. Siento que la furia se apodera de mí y no me importa que me estén mirando. Eso paso a un segundo plano. Tampoco me importa hacer un espectáculo.

-¡Ronald Weasley eres un maldito mentiroso!

Y le di un derechazo que le dio en todo el ojo. De seguro que le iba a poner morado para mi gran satisfacción.

Ni siquiera pude esperar a Ginny, ni tampoco fui a almorzar, se me había pasado el hambre. Me fui directa a mi Sala Común. Tampoco pensé que podia estar Malfoy, yo me quería encerrar en mi dormitorio a llorar y no salir por lo menos en un año.

Ya debería de saber que ese día era mi día de la mala suerte porque al primero que me encuentro leyendo un libro en la sala es al rubio oxigenado del Malfoy que al verme entrar se le forma una sonrisa malévola.

-¿Vienes por más, Granger? -me dice en ese tono que tiene de arrastrar las palabras y sin faltar la arrogancia que es bien conocida en él.

-Ya quisieras, hurón.

-¿Yo? No, es que como no tienes experiencia de seguro que te gustaría tenerme de profesor, te puedo enseñar muchas cosas.

-No me interesa.

Me dirijo hacia las escaleras para dirigirme hacia mi santuario (que es como lo veo en estos momentos), algo que por supuesto no voy a poder hacer de momento por culpa de Malfoy que se apresuro a cerrarme el paso. También me fijo en que su nariz se encuentra en perfectas condiciones, una verdadera lástima, había tenido la esperanza que se la hubiese roto. Me habría encantado verlo diciéndoles a sus amigos quien había sido la culpable, aunque de seguro que habría mentido para salir bien parado y no humillarse diciendo que se la había roto una mujer y no cualquiera sino que la sangre sucia de Granger.

-¿Estás segura, sabelotodo?

-Cualquiera diría que el que quiere repetir eres tu, poco más me estas suplicando.

Por la cara que puso me doy cuenta que mi respuesta no le gusto lo más mínimo, de seguro me va a salir que un Malfoy no tiene para que rogar, que tiene a todas las chicas a sus pies y puede elegir a cualquiera o cualquier otra de esas estupideces que siempre dice.

-No me importaría.

Sorpresa, eso es lo que sentí, nunca imagine esa respuesta de su parte. Cualquier otra menos esa. Está reconociendo que no le importaría acostarse con una sangre sucia como yo, aunque pensándolo bien si no le importo la primera vez ¿Por qué le iba a importar ahora?

-En tus sueños, hurón.

-En mis sueños haces cosas que tu inocentona mente no se puede ni imaginar.

-¡Hermione!

Escucho que me grita Ginny desde fuera, de seguro que al ver que no la estaba esperando y el revuelo que había en la Sala Común cuando me fui se imagino que me iba a venir directa a mi dormitorio.

Chica lista.

-¡Hermione! -me grita otra vez.

-¡Ya salgo! -le grito de vuelta.

-¿Qué me dices, Granger?

-Púdrete.

-Para que veas que soy de fiar, te puedo enseñar con la pobretona de Weasley, así formamos un trío y tú estarías en confianza. ¿Aceptas?

-¡Eres un cerdo, Draco Malfoy!

Y como se me venía haciendo costumbre le di en puñetazo que al igual que Ronald le di en el ojo, otro más que lo tendrá morado. Solo que también se lo di en el lado derecho, no se me ocurrió dárselo en el izquierdo así hubiesen ido… como decirlo… no se me ocurre, pero ustedes entienden la idea.

Luego salí en dirección a la puerta para encontrarme con Ginny. Esa mañana era la peor mañana que he tenido en mucho tiempo.

Solo que al salir un pensamiento cruza mi mente y sin que pueda evitarlo me pongo a reír, ni siquiera me importa que Ginny me mire como si estuviese loca, es algo que yo no me esperé.

Definitivamente ese día, había sido el día de los puñetazos.

_**Luna White 29:** Siempre me he dado cuenta que cuando uno trata de negar algo con todas sus fuezas siempre termina encontrando excusas sensillas, absurdas o echarle la culpa a terceras personas. Es un mal que tenemos todos. Tratar de atrasar lo maximo posible la verdad... no crees?_

**_Serena Princesita Hale, Poenix1993 _**_y **cachilapo** gracias por comentar y espero seguir leyendo sus comentarios en el transcurso de ente fic (sin presiones) :)_


	5. Lástima

**Lástima**

**DRACO**

Dos veces en una sola mañana, yo no soy su saco de boxeo para que practique conmigo, aunque si quisiera practicar algo mucho más íntimo, no me quejaría… lo podría hacer todas las veces que quisiera, yo feliz de la vida. ¡Pero no! Tenía que venir y arruinarlo todo a la mañana después de esa noche tan fabulosa que tuvimos ¡Solo porque creyó que yo me iba a burlar! Si tan inteligente es ¿Por qué no se da cuenta que la amo?

Pero de todas formas, no estoy como en el principio, se puede decir que estoy un pasito más delante de conseguir que se convierta en mi novia, esposa y después en la madre de mis hijos. Ese es el orden que quiero que pasen las cosas. El mejor orden según yo, porque estoy seguro que de otro modo nunca podría existir una relación entre nosotros.

Pero lo que tengo que hacer ahora es vengarme, no puede venir a dañar este hermoso rostro y salir inmune sin un castigo y creo que ya sé que es lo que voy a hacer y será cuando menos se dé cuenta y muy placentero para ambos.

La hare tragarse sus palabras de que nunca más se va a acostar con este cuerpazo.

Prepárate Hermione Granger.

**HERMIONE**

Los días pasaron sin ninguna novedad, los pocos alumnos que había en el castillo se enteraron de todo lo que pasó conmigo y Ron. La suerte que nadie sabe nada sobre el hurón, ni tampoco lo sabrán, ese es demasiado cobarde como para contárselo a alguien y arriesgarse a que la noticia llegue a oídos de su mamita. De seguro que la reacción de esta seria digna de ver, toda furiosa. Nunca aceptaría que su hijo este con una sangre sucia, como es que me llama, ni siquiera aceptaría que solo nos acostamos una sola vez. Para ella sería la mayor traición del mundo. Algo que tampoco me interese mucho, porque sé que nunca más me voy a acercar a Malfoy para que vuelva a pasar 'eso'. Prefiero morir.

Muy pronto terminaron las vacaciones (yo pasaba el mayor tiempo con mis amigos para evitar mi Sala Común, lo bueno fue que Ronald se lo pasaba con Lavander, así que no tenía problema, aunque tuve que informar a Harry de lo sucedido y por lo que me conto después Ginny, le grito a Ronald unas cuantas cosas) ¡Como me hubiese gustado haber pasado estas vacaciones con mis padres! Pero por ser Premio Anual tenía que ayudar a organizar el baile además de ayudar a los profesores a poner orden durante las vacaciones, solo por eso me quede.

Hoy empiezan una vez más las clases, me levanto como cada día, más temprano de lo normal, para luego estudiar lo que van a pasar en clases ese día y cuando ya es una hora apropiada para dirigirme al comedor a tomar mi desayuno, lo hago. Cada día trato de levantarme con energías renovadas, me encanta estudiar, mostrarle a todos de que soy capaz, si vine a un colegio de magia siendo hija de muggles he de demostrarles a todos lo buena que soy. Es algo que he demostrado desde el primer día que puse un pie en el castillo y lo seguiré demostrando hasta el día en que salga de aquí graduada y con honores. Esa es mi meta.

Al llegar al comedor puedo ver que mis amigos ya están en sus lugares, me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hacia ellos, pero algo me llama la atención de mi camino hacia allí.

Por donde paso, empiezan a hablar, es como si algo les llamara la atención, aun cuando tratan de hablar despacito, los puedo escuchar por la simple razón que todos empezaron a hablar en el mismo momento que entre.

-Pobrecita…

-¿Cómo pudo creer en una persona así?

-Todos sabemos cómo es…

-Solo la hizo sufrir.

¡No puede ser! ¿Cómo se enteraron de lo que paso con Malfoy? ¿El muy idiota le dijo a alguien? ¿O me escucharon a mí cuando se lo conté a Ginny? ¿Y ahora que voy a hacer? ¿Cómo voy a mirar a Harry a la cara? ¡Tengo que hablar con él!

Ahora sí que no me importa dirigirme a ellos corriendo, tengo que explicarle a Harry que estaba borracha y no sabía lo que hacía, que nunca fue mi intención acostarme con el hurón.

-Harry…

-Lo siento Hermione.

¡O no! Ni siquiera quiere escuchar mi versión de los hechos, prefiere creer los rumores. Siento que el pánico se está empezando a apoderar de mi cuerpo.

-Harry, te lo puedo explicar, yo no quería… ¡Te lo juro!

-¿Querías?

-No. De verdad… fue algo que paso y ya. Estaba mal, me quería morir. No lo hice a propósito.

-Herms, ¿De qué estás hablando?

-¿Ah?

De seguro que mi expresión es de confusión total. ¿Por qué me pregunto eso? Lo miro fijamente para saber si está enojado. Pero nada. Trato de escuchar los murmullos a mi alrededor que todavía no se han apagado, es más, se puede decir que son más fuertes y me doy cuenta que todos miran hacía la entrada, hacia donde yo también dirijo la vista. Y lo comprendo todo.

No estaban hablado de Malfoy y yo, si no que de Ronald, Brown y yo. Y si lo pienso mejor puedo entender, los comentarios que oí al entrar. Doy un suspiro de alivio, Malfoy no había hablado.

Miro a Ginny, la cual me mira con una sonrisa burlona en el rostro. ¡La muy… traidora! No debería de llamarla amiga; casi hizo que tuviera que confesarme con Harry. Ella no podía haberme dado alguna pista de lo que estaba pasando, ella quería que me enterrara viva. Pero me salve y es algo que voy a estar completamente agradecida por toda mi vida.

No me quiero ni imaginar lo que habría pasado si Harry sabe de 'ese secreto', no podría volver a verlo a la cara nunca más. Es algo que no quiero experimentar.

Me siento incomoda, en todo el desayuno sentí las miradas sobre mí, aunque trate de no expresar absolutamente nada con mi cara, no sé si lo habré conseguido. Sé que mis ojos se desviaban constantemente a la esquina donde se encontraba mi ex con su nueva noviecita (creo, ni siquiera sé si lo han hecho oficial), me daba una rabia, yo fui una completa ilusa al creer que Ron se iba a quedar conmigo y tener ese final que toda niña chica sueña: vivieron felices para siempre. Mentiras, nunca se puede vivir feliz para siempre, si no es por un problema lo es por otro, pero uno nunca es cien por ciento feliz.

Sé que tampoco pude ocultar mis miradas para una persona: Draco Malfoy. Lo sé, porque mis miradas iban a partes iguales entre Ron y Draco… un momento… ¡Por favor díganme que no llame por su nombre al maldito hurón apestoso! Aunque supongo que a estas alturas eso da igual; en fin, a lo que iba era a que Draco, es tan raro usar su nombre…

Me confunde, esa es la verdad, a veces creo que siente algo por mí, pero luego con sus palabras crueles hace que mis suposiciones se conviertan en idioteces que desecho al fondo de mi mente, porque es algo imposible, algo que nunca va a suceder.

Yo no le gusto al orgulloso, sexy, rubio oxigenado, el hombre que le arranca un suspiro a cualquier mujer con una sola sonrisa, estúpido, sí, esa es una palabra correcta para describirlo: estúpido Draco Malfoy.

Solo que esta mañana me confundió, lo note en su mirada furiosa, en la que parecía que quería matar con sus propias manos a Ron, por la forma en que apretaba las manos en puños hasta hacer que sus nudillos se pusieran blancos, yo nunca lo había visto tan furioso, estoy absolutamente segura que si alguien le hubiese hablado sobre alguna cosa insignificante él se le habrá echado encima. Pero esa persona anónima se salvo de conocer su furia, porque se retiro del comedor sin desayunar. Algo que yo en un principio agradecí para no verlo, pero después… después la que se puso furiosa fui yo, por una razón tan simple como era no poder dejar de pensar en esos ojos grises.

Creo que me estoy volviendo loca. Así como también es algo tonto de que Malfoy estuviera furioso con Ron por lo que me hizo. Eso o que se dio cuenta que miraba a Ronald cada pocos segundos.

Este primer día de clase se está convirtiendo en un infierno, adonde vaya me siguen las miradas de lástima. Esas miradas que yo tenía la esperanza de poder evitar, creí que los alumnos que se habían quedado para navidad ya lo habrían olvidado, pero hoy me doy cuenta de que no, tenían que divulgarlo a los cuatro vientos y eso solo consigue que me sienta desgraciada.

-Vamos Herms, no te desanimes.

Ginny como siempre tratando de hacerme subir el ánimo, tratando de hacer que piense en otra cosa, ojala fuera así de fácil.

-Solo no soporto la forma en que me miran.

**DRACO**

-Oye Draco, ¿Por qué querías que echáramos a correr ese rumor? -me pregunta Pansy, mi mejor amiga y novia de Blaise.

-Yo también quiero saber -Nott como siempre tan curioso.

-¿No han escuchado ese dicho muggle que la curiosidad mato al gato?

-¿Y de cuando te interesan los dichos muggles? -Blaise como siempre no se puede quedar apartado de una conversación, siempre tiene que saberlo todo.

Está decidido: mis amigos son peores que viejas chismosas.

-Solo quería divertirme un rato.

Prefiero dar esa respuesta que puede ser propia de mí, a contarles la verdad: todo es parte de mi plan.

Me encuentro en la Sala Común de Slytherin con mis amigos, los únicos que me quedan después de esa maldita guerra. Aunque siga siendo el Príncipe de Slytherin, más de alguno me dio la espalda. Prácticamente todos. Menos ellos y es algo por lo que les voy a estar eternamente agradecido.

Mi plan, si tengo suerte esta noche será mi noche. Si tengo suerte saldrá como la tengo planeada. En vacaciones me abastecí de whisky de Fuego para la ocasión, si una vez me ayudo para acostarme con la chica a la que amo ¿Por qué tendría que fallar esta vez?


	6. Idiota

**Idiota**

**HERMIONE**

Mi mayor deseo es que termine lo más pronto posible este día ¡es el peor día de mi vida! Me doy cuenta lo desagradable que es ser el centro de atención ¡solo porque creen que me voy a poner a llorar en cualquier momento! Es terrible, solo ahora me puedo dar cuenta por lo que pasan las mujeres que son abandonadas y ojala que nunca más tenga que repetir esta experiencia, pero de algo estoy segura: nunca se lo haría a otra persona, es preferible decir la verdad desde un principio.

Los que se comportan de peor manera son los Slytherin, esos no son capases de pasar ni un día sin burlarse de las desgracias ajenas, por lo menos es la minoría de los integrantes de esa casa, ya que la gran mayoría prácticamente cambio su manera de ser con el resto de los alumnos, tratando de incluirse y no permanecer apartado como si el resto de nosotros fuéramos seres inferiores. Aunque también hay que reconocer que no pueden tener un cambio del cien por ciento ya que viejas costumbres son difíciles de cambiar.

Solo tenía a Ginny y a Luna que trataban de levantarme él ánimo. Cada una a su propia manera.

-¡Herms! ¡Tengo una idea! -me dice Ginny con su buen humor de siempre.

-¿Cuál? -le pregunto

-No te va a gustar.

-¿Cuál? -repito.

-Es lo que yo hago cuando estoy furiosa y me funciona, pero a ti no te va a gustar, estoy segura que te va a aterrorizar.

-¡Dime de una vez!

-Está bien -se calla un momento como pensando la mejor forma de decirlo- podríamos ir a volar un rato.

Me quedo muda, ¿cómo se le ocurrió sugerirme semejante idea? ¿Acaso no sabe que detesto las alturas? Como no le puedo responder, porque no encuentro mi voz solo muevo mi cabeza para que sepa cuál es mi respuesta y luego me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo hacia mí santuario, la biblioteca.

Allí es donde me encuentra Luna una hora después y me alegra verla, porque no he sido capaz de concentrarme en mi tarea de Transformaciones. Me pongo a pensar en lo que ha pasado en el último tiempo o me empiezo a sentir observada y cuando levanto la cabeza el resto de los alumnos que hay en la biblioteca miran hacia otro lado, eso solo hace que me enoje más de lo que estoy.

-Hola Mione, ¿qué haces?

-Mi tarea.

-Ah, ¿Me acompañas?

-¿A dónde? -antes de ir a un lugar con Luna, hay que saber de antemano que es lo que quiere, no vaya a salir después con alguna de sus locas ideas como ir al bosque prohibido a buscar alguno de esos bichos que solo ella puede ver.

-Al bosque.

-¿A qué? -por favor que no diga nada repugnante, aunque si dice ir a ver a los unicornios no me molestaría.

-A alimentar a los Testrals.

Repugnante, nunca le habían gustado esas criaturas que se acercaban con el olor de la sangre, prefería quedarse a un kilometro de distancia.

-No, gracias Luna.

-Si tú lo dices.

Se levanto y se fue, entre saltando, bailando y corriendo. Distraída como siempre y con una sonrisa en su cara que la hacía ver más loca de lo que ya estaba. Pero era simpática y muy observadora, además de una buena amiga.

Ya no soportaba más tiempo pasar entre esos alumnos que creían que en cualquier momento se echaría a llorar, así que tomo todas sus cosas las guardo en su mochila agarro de los estantes unos cuantos libros que iba a necesitar para hacer sus deberes, le dio los nombres de estos a la señora Pince y se fue a su Sala Común, ahí iba a poder estar tranquila y era justo eso lo que necesitaba.

No había pasado ni media hora cuando el retrato se abrió para dejar paso a Malfoy y como no se encontraba de humor para soportarlo volvió a reunir todas sus cosas para dirigirse a su habitación y ahí seguir con sus tareas.

-No te vayas.

-No tengo ánimos para escuchar tus burlas, Malfoy.

-¿Cómo estas tan segura de que me voy a burlar?

-Porque te conozco.

-Tú no me conoces y lo sabes.

-Se que eres de los que se burlan de las personas que la están pasando mal.

-Eso no es así, o por lo menos ya no.

-No te creo.

-De verdad.

Mi cara de seguro que mostraba que no le creía absolutamente nada de lo que salía por sus labios, unos labios que le encantaría besar. Algo que obviamente no iba a hacer ni tampoco a confesar, no quería que Draco Malfoy la humillara si sabía lo que estaba pasando en esos momentos por su cabeza.

-¿Qué te parece si tomamos una copa?

-¿Qué?

-Una copa. Te invito a una copa.

-No gracias.

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil. No confió en ti.

-Los dos vamos a tomar de la misma botella. Así que sería idiota si le echara algo. ¿No crees?

-¿Por qué?

-Ahora eres tu la que pregunta 'por qué'.

-Deja de hacerte el gracioso y respóndeme.

-Tan solo creí que te gustaría –veo que vacila un momento antes de seguir- no tiene que ser muy agradable pasar por lo que pasaste hoy.

-Tienes razón no lo es, pero tampoco es agradable que te lo recuerden.

-Perdón.

-¿Qué? ¿Escuche bien? ¿Acabas de pedir perdón?

-Sí.

-Se va a acabar el mundo.

-No seas exagerada.

-Está bien. Acepto.

-¿De verdad?

-¿Ya te arrepentiste?

-No, ve a buscar vasos, yo voy por una botella de whisky de Fuego.

-Hecho.

Me dirijo a la pequeña cocina que hay en nuestra Sala Común en la cual encuentro los vasos y vuelvo a la sala a esperar a Draco.

Estoy mal y una copa no me va a hacer daño.

**DRACO**

Perfecto.

Mi plan no ha podido salir mejor, quiero saltar, gritar, cantar, sonreír, quiero hacer un montón de cosas, pero no voy a hace ninguna ahora lo que falta solo tengo que hacerlo con mi ingenio y mi encanto. Soy irresistible así que estoy seguro que no va a ser para nada de difícil.

Bajo corriendo las escaleras no quiero que se haya arrepentido, pero me doy cuenta de que no al ver los vasos encima de la mesa y a ella esperándome sentada. Se perfectamente que si quiero que me crea que no le eche nada al whisky he de servirme primero a mí y tomar un poco, lo cual hago y consigo una sonrisa de parte de ella.

Sé que está mal que tenga que emborracharla para que se acueste conmigo, pero es algo que está en mi orgullo y tengo que hacer que se trague sus palabras, después voy a poder conquistarla con palabras cariñosas, regalos, lo que sea. Ya se me ocurrirá algo. Es la mujer que amo y hare que me ame tanto como yo la amo a ella.

-¿Ves? No tiene nada malo.

-Tienes razón.

-Yo creo que tienes que disculparte.

-¿Por qué? No he hecho nada malo.

-¿Desconfiar de mi te parece poco?

-¿Acaso no hacia bien en desconfiar?

-Puedes desconfiar de quien quieras menos de mí.

-¡Tú eres el mayor peligro de todos!

-No lo soy y lo sabes.

-Según mi experiencia contigo eres peligroso, así que eres tu quien se tendría que disculpar por todas las cosas que me has hecho en estos años.

-No tengo porque hacerlo.

-Es lo mínimo.

-¿Así que lo mínimo? ¡Te are pagar!

-¿Qué vas a hacer?

Me acerco a Hermione y coloco mis manos como garras y grito:

-¡COSQUILLAS!

Y su reacción es la adecuada, sale corriendo y gritando como si tuviera cinco años, yo salgo tras ella hasta que la alcanzo, la tiro al suelo y empiezo a hacerle cosquillas hasta que llega un momento en que está llorando de la risa y me suplica que pare, solo ahí me vengo a dar cuenta en la posición que terminamos, yo me encuentro arriba de ella y es algo que no puedo evitar pero sus labios me atraen como si fueran imanes hasta que los junto en un beso tierno como si estuviésemos diciéndonos todo en ese beso, en cada caricia, en cada roce que tienen nuestros labios, es como si tuviera un sentimiento.

Aunque esto no dura mucho, muy pronto ese mismo beso que en un principio era tierno se vuelve apasionado, prácticamente salvaje que quiere dominar a los otros labios, que quiere salir vencedor y lo consigue.

Hermione apenas probó el whisky, ¿eso quiere decir que está haciendo esto porque en realidad quiere? ¿Tendremos alguna oportunidad después de esto? Rezo para que la tengamos, porque mi pequeña llama de la esperanza está creciendo de nuevo.

**HERMIONE**

Estoy cometiendo una locura y lo sé, pero es una locura que si quiero cometer, quiero saber que se siente estar con el Príncipe de Slytherin, porque la primera vez no me acuerdo de nada, esta vez estoy consciente y no he tomado nada, así que no puedo culpar a otros de mis actos.

Así que eso hago, me dejo llevar y le correspondo los besos, cada uno de ellos. Luego el me toma en brazos como si fuese su propia princesa y empieza a subir las escaleras, pero algo entra en mí cerebro porque empiezo a escuchar voces y ruidos.

Es la puerta. ¡Maldición! No podían venir en otro momento.

-¡Draco! ¡Abre! ¡Soy Pansy! -en su voz se nota la desesperación.

-¡Ven mañana, Pansy!

-Tiene que ser ahora.

Draco también suelta una blasfemia, me deja en el suelo y va a abrir a su amiga aunque bastante enojado.

-¿Qué quieres?

Pansy lo mira y después sus ojos se posan en mí y estos se abren tan grandes como puede. Estoy absolutamente segura que tengo que parecer un espantapájaros por todo el jaleo que hice mientras me hacia cosquillas.

Se recupera rápido y le dice a Draco:

-Se trata de Nott y Blaise, se están peleando otra vez.

-Detenlos.

Pansy lo mira con cara de enojada.

-Sabes perfectamente que yo no puedo, porque se encerraron en el dormitorio de chicos sin dejar entrar a nadie. Eres el único que puede detenerlos.

-Llama a un profesor.

-¿Estás loco? ¿Y arriesgarnos a que nos quiten puntos? No gracias.

Después de pensarlo, Draco termina por aceptar.

-Está bien, voy a ir. ¿Contenta?

-Ahora sí.

Draco sale corriendo hacia la casa de los Slytherin, de seguro que quiere volver lo más pronto posible para seguir donde lo dejamos algo que yo también quiero, aunque lo mejor habría sido que esta noche nadie nos hubiese molestado. Ahí sí que habría sido feliz.

Me doy cuenta que Pansy no salió a la siga de Draco si no que se quedo mirándome y tiene una cara como si estuviese pensando, pero al fin veo que tomo una decisión, porque así lo demuestran sus ojos al mirarme con un brillo de decisión.

-¿Sabías que Draco nos pidió a Nott, Blaise y a mí que nos aseguráramos que las más chismosas del colegio supieran porque habías terminado con Ron?

-¿Qué?

-Lo que oyes. Me voy.

Se da vuelta para irse.

-¡Espera! -Pansy se detiene, pero no se gira a mirarme- ¿por qué me lo cuentas?

-He visto como te mira. Es preferible que haga las cosas bien desde un principio, ¿no crees?

No alcanzo a responder antes de que ella salga corriendo a reunirse con sus amigos y yo me quedo sola pensando que en realidad Draco sí que me engaño, fue él mismo el que hizo que este día fuera espantoso para mí. No puedo evitarlo y lagrimas empiezan a caer de mis ojos, mientras me deslizo hasta quedar sentada en el suelo, abrazo mis rodillas y sigo llorando.

Fui una imbécil, una tonta que creyó en él. Algo ilógico, siempre fue un mentiroso, ¿por qué iba a cambiar ahora? ¿Acaso creía que le importaba? Solo se preocupa por el mismo. Solo su bienestar es lo principal. No le interesa si hace daño al resto, por mientras que él esté bien; el resto tenemos que estar bien.

¡Que se pudra!

Así es como me encuentra Malfoy cuando vuelve. Yo solo me paro y limpio mis lágrimas lo mejor que puedo para luego mirarlo con la poca dignidad que me queda.

-¡Idiota!

Su cara es de confusión, pero no me interesa lo que piense, yo solo salgo corriendo hacia mi habitación a encerrarme con llave.

¡No quiero saber de hombres nunca más en mi vida!

Y si él quiere saber qué hiso tendrá que averiguarlo por sus propios medios.

_Me regalan un comentario?_


	7. Mi amiga Pansy

_Me demoré mas de la cuenta en subir este nuevo capitulo, pero por lo menos ya estoy con este nuevo. Espero que lo disfruten..._

**Mi amiga Pansy**

**Hermione**

Nunca pensé que una de Slytherin se convertiría en mi amiga, si me lo hubiesen dicho hace un mes me habría reído. Para mí sería ilógico, estúpido, algo que nunca tendría que haber pasado, pero pasó y me alegro, porque encontré una amiga fiel que prefiere salir herida ella en vez de herir a sus amigos.

A pasado una semana del incidente con Draco en lo cual he tratado de evitarlo lo máximo posible; en cambio con Pansy fue todo lo contrario, en cuanto me pude recuperar de mi desgracia (estar llorando toda la noche y después esperar a que se me pasara la hinchazón de los ojos) la fui a buscar para agradecerle que me haya dicho las verdaderas intenciones del hurón. Ella solo me dijo que lo había hecho porque creía que Draco tenía que hacer las cosas bien desde el principio. ¡Además me dijo que Draco estaba enamorado de mí! Algo que no creería nunca porque obviamente es algo imposible.

Ni siquiera yo sé lo que siento por él, cada vez que lo tengo cerca me pongo nerviosa y lo que quiero es salir corriendo lo más rápido posible. Algo que hago. Prefiero eso a tener que topármelo, se perfectamente que mi reacción es la de una cobarde, pero no lo puedo evitar. No quiero imaginar que puede pasar si le hago frente a él o a mis sentimientos.

Si es a él, entonces tendría que preguntarle qué es lo que trata de conseguir acostándose conmigo y la respuesta es lo que me da miedo.

En cambio, si me enfrento a mis sentimientos tengo que hacerme la pregunta de qué es lo que ciento realmente por Draco Malfoy y la respuesta al igual que en el otro caso me da miedo.

Ambos casos me dan pánico, no quiero saber la verdad, a veces es mejor vivir en la ignorancia que sufrir y eso es lo que yo creo que va a pasar. Estoy absolutamente segura que Draco me despreciaría a mí y a mi amor.

¿Amor? ¿Yo acabo de decir eso? Mejor hagan como si nunca lo hubiese dicho es lo mejor, yo a él no lo quiero. ¿Les quedo claro? NO LO QUIERO.

Aunque también es imposible que él me quiera a mí. Siempre molestando, mirando con desprecio, en cada oportunidad que tenia me miraba con desprecio. Es imposible, nunca dio muestras de que me quisiera. Por eso se que es algo de locos que no tengo que creer por nada en este mundo.

-Tan pensativa, Mione.

¡Ahhh! ¿Quién fue?

-Casi me matas del susto Pansy.

-Lo siento -suelta una risita- pero no me pude resistir.

-Chistosita.

-¿Y qué haces?

-Mis deberes.

-Pregunte mal. Lo voy a hacer de nuevo. ¿En que estabas pensando?

-Nada importante.

-No te creo. ¡Habla de una vez!

¿Les dije que cuando quería saber algo no paraba hasta que lo descubría? Es preferible darse por vencida desde el principio y no pasar horas discutiendo lo mismo cuando al final se lo terminas contando igual. Aunque a veces igual es divertido hacerla rabiar un poco.

-Ya te lo dije, nada importante.

-Entonces, ¿Por qué tenias cara de enamorada?

¿Cara de enamorada? ¿¡Cara de enamorada!? ¿¡CARA DE ENAMORADA!? ¡Yo no la tengo!... ¿O sí?

-¿Cuál es la cara de enamorada? que estar segura.

-Mmm… ojos brillantes, rubor en tus mejillas y una sonrisa de idiota.

Imposible, estoy segura que yo no tenía ninguna de esas en mi cara, porque yo NO estoy enamorada.

-Te equivocas, es imposible. Yo no estoy enamorada.

-¿Y Draco? -me mira con cara de sospecha.

Draco, ¿les dije que me encantaba su pelo? Es precioso. Es capaz de sacarme un suspiro. De repente escucho una carcajada al lado mío.

-Otra vez tienes la cara de enamorada y hasta con suspiro. Ya sabía yo que te gustaba Draco.

-¡No me gusta!

¿No se podia dar cuenta que yo no quería reconocer que Draco me gustaba? Si lo hacía me tocaba empezar a pensar que es lo que iba a hacer, porque una vez que una se reconoce a si misma que está enamorada de alguien después es demasiado difícil ocultarlo.

-Lo que tú digas.

¡Al fin!

-Es lo mejor y sabes perfectamente que aquí no se puede hablar. Estamos en la biblioteca.

Solo me responde con su cabeza. Todavía no aguanta la risa.

-De todas las formas ya sé en que estabas pensando.

¿Otra vez con lo mismo? Y yo que creía que se le había olvidado.

-Silencio -le susurro, porque la señora Pirce nos está mirando feo. ¡Y a mí nunca antes me había mirado feo!

-Pensabas en Draco -me responde en un susurro también.

Siento como mi cara se empieza a calentar. Me estoy ruborizando de lo lindo. Bendita suerte que tengo. ¡Nunca puedo ocultar nada!

-¡Lo sabía!

-Y si sabías, ¿para qué preguntas?

-Para asegurarme y no te enojes.

-¿De qué hablan?

Pansy prácticamente salta de su silla para contarlo todo con lujos y detalles.

Mi suerte es pésima, llego Ginny a hacer las mismas preguntas de Pansy, se puede decir que las dos en personalidad son idénticas, perfecto para ellas, terrible para mí, porque me convierten en su conejillo de indias para averiguar todo lo que se les ocurra. Por lo menos no voy a tener que hablar hasta que Pansy le cuente las novedades, pero después cada una va a dar su opinión sobre lo que yo tendría que hacer. Bla, bla, bla.

Las mejores amigas del mundo.

¡Que alguien llegue a salvarme!

No merezco este sufrimiento.

**DRACO**

-No puedo entender. Se fue a campo enemigo.

-No hables así, son sus amigas.

-¿Qué no hable así? ¡Yo soy su amigo!

-Y ellas sus amigas.

-Pero yo de antes que ellas.

-Ellas son mujeres.

-¿Y eso que importa?

-No te puede contar lo mismo a ti que a ellas.

-Para eso estás tú que eres su novio.

-No es lo mismo.

-¿Porqué? Es tu novia ¿no te lo cuenta todo? -Me empiezo a burlar de Blaise.

-No es eso, con ellas puede hacer otras cosas que conmigo no.

-¡Pero son el enemigo!

¿Acaso no podía entender eso? Yo no quería que Pansy estuviera cerca de Hermione para que le contara quizás que cosas.

-Pansy necesita amigas, además entre ellas se cuentan cosas que ni siquiera nos cuentan a nosotros.

Eso prendió una lucecita en mi cerebro.

-¿Qué tipo de cosas se cuentan?

-Mmm… a quien les gusta, chismes del resto, cosas intimas que no le contarían a nadie más.

Parece que esto de que Pansy sea amiga de Hermione se puede convertir en algo que me ayude. Tengo que convencer a Pansy que me cuente que es lo que siente Herms por mí. Soy un genio.

-¿Por qué sonríes?

-Nada. Solo que Pansy me puede ayudar a descubrir algo.

-Olvídalo.

-¿Por qué?

-Fácil. No te va a contar nada. Nunca traicionaría la confianza que depositaron en ella. Si quieres descubrir si en realidad le gustas a la Gryffindor tendrá que ser de otra manera.

-¿Cómo sabes qué es eso? -le pregunto sorprendido.

Me mira con cara de que no digas estupideces.

-Soy tu amigo y lo noto.

Y yo que creía que lo ocultaba tan bien. No soporto más darme puras vueltas por la sala así que me siento al lado de mi amigo. Por lo menos no hay nadie en Slytherin; todos están en clases. Por lo menos podemos hablar sin que nos interrumpan.

-Lo que no entiendo es por qué dices que Pansy se cambio al lado enemigo.

-Hasta que Hermione no se convierta en mi novia, es el lado enemigo.

Blaise solo se ríe.

-Solo te pido que no ocupes a Pansy para tus planes.

-Tranquilo no lo voy a hacer.

Mentira, en cuanto encuentre ocasión la voy a acorralar hasta que hable. Tengo que saber porque Hermione Granger me está evitando.

Y no pienso parar hasta descubrirlo.


	8. Locos por Hermione

_Les agradesco todos los comentarios que me han dejado... ¡me encantan!_

**Locos por Hermione**

**DRACO**

Astuta. Maldita astuta.

¿Cómo no se me ocurrió antes de que se me fuera a ser casi imposible poder pillar a mi querida-amiga traidora Pansy? Si no fuera por el casi lo daría todo por perdido, pero yo no soy de los que se rinden y esta vez tampoco lo será. Tengo que saber y solo Pansy conoce esa respuesta.

Han pasado un par de días y nada. No importa lo que intente hacer siempre encuentra la forma de salir ilesa de mis preguntas, está siempre con sus nuevas amigas, así que tampoco tengo muchas ocasiones en que este sola. Tampoco le puedo dar la poción de la verdad, porque no come nada en la mesa de Slytherin, pareciera que ahora es una nueva integrante de Gryffindor y eso si que molesta.

Estoy a punto de volverme loco y Hermione tampoco ayuda mucho, no he podido hablar con ella, cada vez que me ve que voy a cruzarla en un pasillo se da la vuelta o se pone a conversar con quien sea que va a su lado. ¡Es frustrante! ¿Por qué me tuve que enamorar e ella? Cualquier otra no me haría sufrir tanto, ya que yo tengo a todas las mujeres a mis pies. Solo ella es la excepción ¿será por eso que me gusta?

-No. Ni se les ocurra.

-¡Vamos! Si nos vamos a divertir.

-Pero yo no quiero.

-¿Acaso no quieres que se fije en ti?

Me paro. ¿Esas voces yo las conozco? Miro por la esquina y veo a Hermione, Pansy y Ginny. ¿Qué estarán planeando? A la que están rogando es a mi querido amor. ¡Un momento! Decían algo de que se fije en ti. ¡Pansy traidora! Sabe que me gusta ella y la está ayudando para que otro chico la vea. Me estoy enojando, es tanto el enojo que no puedo evitar salir de mi escondite (por así decirlo) para ir donde están ellas.

-¿Qué hacen?

-Nada que te importe -me dice Herms.

-No te enojes sangre sucia.

-Entonces no preguntes hurón de pacotilla.

¡Niña insolente! ¿No se da cuenta que la quiero?

-Pansy tengo que hablar contigo.

-Después. Estoy ocupada.

-Ve con él, yo tengo que ir a la biblioteca -le dijo con un tono de… ¿esperanza?

-No. Nosotras tenemos que hacer -le dice la hermana le la comadreja.

-Pero…

-No existen los peros. ¡Así que vamos!

Eso fue extraño. No me miraron. No me hablaron. ¡Pasaron de mí! Es como si yo nunca hubiese estado aquí.

-¡Draco!

-¿Qué?

-¿Qué haces? Ven vamos a la sala común que te tengo que contar la última.

Ni modo, no me voy a poder enterar de que pasa con esas tres, entre Blaise y Theo me llevan a no sé dónde. Yo ni me entero.

**HERMIONE.**

Me encontraba en el infierno. No sé como termine dejándome convencer por esas dos para que me llevaran a Hogs meade de compras. Según ellas era algo necesario. Pero eso yo no lo creo.

Por que se en esta salidita de compras mi opinión no va a valer de nada y van a comprar lo que a ellas se les antoje y tenía toda la razón.

Compraron vestidos pegados al cuerpo y cortos, faldas (cortísimas), zapatos con tacón (que si me los pongo andaría puro cayéndome), poleras (muchas de ellas, las cuales dejaban más a la vista de lo que tapaban).

¿Cómo quede al término de ese infierno?

Agotada. Solo quería dormir por un año.

Aunque no es tan solo eso, los últimos días me he sentido más cansada de lo habitual, pero estoy segura de que es solo porque en las noches no he podido dormir bien. Estar enamorada de tu enemigo te produce eso. Agotamiento mental y físico.

Después de que me trataran como una muñeca, porque en eso me convertí por unas horas las arrastre hasta la heladería más cercana. Se me hacia la boca agua por un helado de menta. Pero de los más grandes que existieran. No podia resistirlo ¡quería ese helado ya!

Luego volvimos a Hogwarts, más específicamente a mi dormitorio. Donde ambas me iban a arregla r para hacer la presentación de la 'nueva Hermione' esa noche.

Me alisaron el pelo ondulándolo en las puntas. Rimen, sombra de ojos, brillo labial y un montón de cosas más pasaron por mi rostro que termine perdiendo la cuenta. Ahora entendía porque ellas siempre se ven tan bien. ¿Con tantas cosas en el rostro quien no se vería bien?

Además de que me obligaron a meterme en un mini-vestido de color verde claro con unos tacones de escándalo que me hacía ver mucho más alta de lo que soy.

Parecía una muñeca cuando al fin pude verme en un espejo, pero de todos modos había hecho de muñeca todo el día a la que manejaban a su antojo. Me voltee demasiado rápido lo que hizo que me mareara, pero se me pasó al tiro(los nervios me estaban matando) para enfrentarme a mis amigas que sonreían como mamá gallina.

-Yo no pienso bajar así.

-Si lo harás.

-No.

-Sí. Por nosotras, no quieres decepcionarnos ¿verdad? -astuta como una zorra, era de esperar que Pansy tratara de manipularme con eso. Iba a seguir discutiendo, pero ambas se hicieron las sordas y empezaron a arreglarse a ellas mismas. Un vez listas bajamos las tres juntas para dirigirnos al comedor.

Ya era tarde y todos debían de encontrarse cenando. A cada paso me encontraba más nerviosa; el nudo en mi estomago iba creciendo por momentos y me sentía temblar de forma incontrolable. Antes de llegar al comedor cada una se puso a un lado mío. ¿Qué estarán planeando esta vez?

Lo vine a saber cuando entramos y todos dejaron de comer para mirarnos, al mirar al lado mío no estaba ninguna de las dos. Pero se encontraban un paso detrás dejando que toda la atención recayera sobre mi aposta.

Como pude levante la cabeza y avance hasta sentarme en mi sitio, las dos me siguieron sentándose cada una a mi lado.

**DRACO**

Tengo la boca abierta. ¿Qué sucedió con la Hermione que conozco? Esa que va a sentarse con porte arrogante no es ella. ¡Parecía una diosa! Estaba preciosa, aunque siempre la he encontrado hermosa ahora me dejo sin palabras para describirla. Ninguna le haría justicia y era toda mía.

Solo mía.

No podía quitarle la vista de encima, pero ella ni siquiera me miro y de repente caigo en la realidad. Ella aún no es mía. No solo entiendo eso si no que también que no soy el único que la estoy viendo con la boca abierta; todos los hombres la están viendo así.

¿Qué se cree para vestir así? ¿Quiere que todos se le tiren encima?

No tengo ni idea en qué momento me levanto, pero me encuentro caminado hacia la mesa de Gryffindor sin importarme quien me está viendo. No soy el único Blaise también va hacia haya. ¡Claro! Deberás que Pansy también está vestida así.

Al llegar no me importa que me miren asombrados solo la tomé de un brazo y la arrastro fuera del comedor. Solo me doy cuenta que Blaise y Potter hacen lo mismo con sus respectivas novias. Por lo menos no soy el único celoso.

-¿Qué te pasa?

No le respondo. No pienso hablarle hasta que nos encontremos en la privacidad de nuestra Sala Común. Mañana le hare frente al otro problema de los rumores. Al llegar la empujo a un sillón y empiezo a pasearme por la estancia. No me atrevo a mirarla se que está furiosa. Por el camino a mí se me paso un poco y ahora me doy cuenta que acabo de embarrarla. Me va a gritar como nunca.

-¡No tienes ningún derecho para sacarme del comedor así!

-¿Ninguno?

-No.

-Pues estas equivocada. Yo me tomo todos los derechos que se me dé la gana contigo.

-¡Eres un arrogante!

-¿Querías que soportara mientras todos te vean con esa cosa que llevas puesta?

-Es un vestido.

-No. Es un calientabragetas.

Me acabo de ganar una cachetada solo que consiguió que me enojara otra vez.

-No pensaba dejar que te vieran así vestida.

-¿Por qué?

Trate de mantener cerrados mis labios para que no saliera ninguna palabra. Pero no se pudo.

-¡Porque te amo!

_Para quien les guste la pareja de SasuSaku, empezé una colección de one-shot... _

_¿Me regalan algun comentario?_


	9. Por Merlín

_Nuevo capitulo..._

_Espero que lo disfruten :)_

**¡Por Merlín! **

**HERMIONE**

Dos días, en estos dos días me he convertido en una experta a la hora de evitar a cierto rubio. Me pongo nerviosa a su alrededor, es algo que no puedo evitar.

Miro la hora antes de levantarme y el primer pensamiento que me llega es ese recuerdo.

_-¡Porque te amo!_

Mi cara sorprendida aun la tenía al llegar a mi dormitorio. Solo eso podia hace: salir corriendo. No supe que contestarle y el miedo de que solo fuera una broma no dejaba de rondar por mi cabeza, pero ahora sigo tan confundida como antes o más aún. También recuerdo lo que me dijo hace tiempo Pansy:

_-He visto como te mira. Es preferible que haga las cosas bien desde un principio, ¿no crees? _

¿Cuándo dijo eso era porque Draco me quiere? Tantas preguntas y ninguna respuesta. Sé que estoy siendo cobarde, desde Navidad me he convertido en una completa cobarde en vez de enfrentar una situación la evito. Esa no soy yo. Ya va siendo hora que afronte mis temores.

A lo mejor puede resultar algo bueno, ¿cierto?

Navidad. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde esa fecha, ya van casi dos meses. Mi vida ha cambiado tanto desde esa noche…

¡Un momento!

¡Dos meses!

¡Es imposible!

Es tanto mi asombro que me levanto de golpe de mi cama. Mala idea. Tengo que salir corriendo hacia el baño. Draco viene saliendo, pero no me importa lo empujo, entro y cierro la puerta en sus narices. Ni siquiera escucho lo que me dijo antes de entrar.

No tengo tiempo para nimiedades.

Si estoy en lo correcto, mi futuro va a dar un giro de 180°.

¿Por qué otra razón he tenido sueño, antojos, náuseas, cambios de ánimo?

Solo existe una respuesta.

-¡Por Merlín! ¡Estoy embarazada!

Lo digo solo en un susurro, tengo que decirlo para creerlo.

¿Cómo se lo voy a contar a Draco?

**DRACO**

Desde que hable con Hermione hace dos días me encuentro de mal humor. Con la forma de tratarme es obvio que ella no siente lo mismo por mí. Eso me destrozaba pero no podia hacer nada para cambiar ese hecho, si ella no me quiere yo no la puedo obligar. Claro a menos que le de amortentia…

¡Eso es! Puedo darle esa poción lo que hará que ella me quiera, entonces le demostraré que puedo hacerla la mujer más feliz el mundo y terminara enamorada de mí. ¡Soy un genio!

Me levanto con mucho mejor ánimo. Tengo que poner en marcha ni genial plan.

Solo que cuando salgo del baño un torbellino me empuja para cerrar la puerta en mis narices.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

Todavía no me habla, pero eso cambiara pronto. Siento un poco de decepción, pero me alegra saber que ella muy pronto me va a querer.

Vuelvo a mi cuarto y salgo minutos después para ir a tomar desayuno. Al abrir la puerta de mi cuarto también se abre la del baño y aparece mi Hermione con cara pálida y en sus ojos se notaba el temor, cuando me vio abrió todo lo que pudo sus ojos y se quedo muda.

¿Qué le pasaría?

**HERNIOME**

Estoy entrando en pánico. Eso es un hecho.

Al salir del baño me encuentro con la persona que menos quería ver. No puedo hablar con él ahora tengo que estar completamente segura que lo que paso. Así que corro a mí habitación y me encierro con llave.

La única manera de estar absolutamente segura de que estoy embarazada es ir a la enfermería.

Me dirijo lo más rápido que puedo cuando termine de tomar esa decisión. Es lo mejor. Salir de la duda lo antes posible.

Me topo con Ginny y Pansy por el camino y prácticamente las obligo a que me acompañen, ni siquiera les digo a donde las llevo y sé que se miran entre ellas con cara de extrañeza por lo que me pasa.

Cuando es obvio que me dirijo hacia la enfermería empiezan a preocuparse y a preguntar si me pasa algo. Yo solo me pongo más nerviosa.

-¿Señoritas? -nos pregunta la enfermera.

Trato de hablar pero no puedo. Aunque tome aire no me sale nada. Las tres me miran con cara de preocupación pero nada. Yo no puedo hablar.

-¿Qué le pasa?

Sigo sin decir nada y mis amigas aun más preocupadas.

-¿Le duele algo?

Niego con la cabeza. ¡Al fin encontré una manera para decirle! Pongo mi mano en mi estomago, un gesto que mis amigas no notaron, pero que si noto la enfermera.

-¿Tiene náuseas?

Afirmo con la cabeza. Con mis ojos trato de decirle lo que estoy pensando y ella ya sospecha lo que es. Me siento aliviada.

-¿Por qué no esperan afuera a la señorita Granger? -antes de que salgan las detengo.

-No puedo hacer esto sola.

La señora Pomfrey solo me miro y acepto.

-Siéntese. Creo saber para qué vino.

Desde ahí todo fue muy rápido y en unos minutos me lo estaba confirmando y mis amigas aun sin entender nada.

-¿Nos vas a decir que pasa? -Ginny como siempre tiene poca paciencia.

-Estoy embarazada.

Asombro. Las caras de ambas son de asombro. No las puedo culpar yo también lo estaría si estuviera alguna de ellas en mi situación.

-¡Por Merlín!

-Ahora solo tengo que decírselo a Draco.

-¿QUÉ?

No me di cuenta que dije eso en voz alta. Aunque solo Pansy se sorprendió. Ginny ya lo sabía.

Luego de que ambas me dijeran que siempre me iban a apoyar; las deje y empecé a buscar al futuro papa, mientras ellas se peleaban para decidir quién sería la madrina del niño. Será bastante divertido ver quién gana.

Sabía que ha esta hora tenia Transformaciones, porque compartíamos esa clase. Así que lo espere fuera hasta que todos los alumnos salieron y al verme fuera no podían estar más sorprendidos. Pero el asombro fue mayor cuando me acerque a ese rubio arrogante que tanto quería y me lo lleve a una sala vacía y sin poder mirarlo hable lo más rápido posible, pero pronunciando bien para no tener que repetirlo.

-Estoy embarazada.

Se quedo mudo de asombro. No soportaba la incertidumbre así que tuve que mirarlo y vi sus labios moverse. Aunque no escuche que dijo se que era, porque esa palabra la escuche mucho en ese día.

_-Por Merlín. _


	10. Oportunidad

_Ya! No me demoré nada en subirlo! _

_Disfrutenlo._

**Oportunidad**

**DRACO**

Por más que lo piense todavía no puedo recordar cuál fue el momento en que me empecé a fijar en Hermione de una manera distinta a la normal entre nosotros, el momento en el que los insultos se convirtieron en mi aliento de vida, la única forma que tenia para que ella me prestara atención, la única manera para que se fijara en mi, para que me mirara. No me importaba que sus miradas fueran de odio, yo solo quería una mirada. Detestaba cuando les sonreía a sus amigos, me ponía celoso porque yo quería esas sonrisas para mí.

No sé si todo empezó en primer año cuando sentí admiración por ella al ser tan inteligente y siempre supiera la respuesta a cualquier pregunta que se le hiciera. En segundo, al sentir que la ansiedad no me dejaba dormir por las noches cuando ella estaba petrificada y yo y no la tenía para que me respondiera a los insultos que eran comunes entre nosotros. O en tercero, cuando fue tan valiente, aunque era la rabia que la cegaba, de golpearme dejándome humillado con la ridícula idea de que como pude permitir que una sangre sucia pudiera ponerme una mano encima. En cuarto, cuando experimente por primera vez los celos en el baile de Navidad, se veía tan preciosa y al saber que era observada por todos y escuchar lo que decían, yo lo único que quise esa noche fue sacarla de ahí y guardarla bajo llave para que nadie más que yo pudiera verla tan bella. En quinto, ya no podia negarlo, sabía que la quería, pero también sabía que ella nunca se fijaría en mí y ahí fue cuando empecé a salir con todas las que se me cruzaban por delante en un intento por olvidarla. En sexto cuando el Señor Tenebroso me ordeno matar a Dumbledore me derrumbe delante de mi mamá sin quererlo y termine contándole que la quería. El año anterior cada vez que me enteraba de que habían encontrado a hijos de muggle escondidos mi corazón se llenaba e terror por si la habían pillado a ella, pero cuando me decían otros nombres suspiraba de alivio. Y al fin, este año, hay una esperanza de que estemos juntos aunque no sería como yo lo imagine: novios, casarnos y luego tener hijos, pero no importa. Ahora solo tengo que pedirle una oportunidad.

-¿Estas embarazada?

-Eso he dicho.

-Pero… ¿Cómo?

-¿Quieres que te lo explique?

No necesito que me explique nada, esa noche no nos cuidamos y a mí ni siquiera se me pasó por la mente de que podia suceder esto. Estaba más preocupado de hacerle ver que la quería o tratando de saber lo que ella sentía por mí. En ningún momento se me ocurrió que se podría haber quedado embarazada. Ahora más que nunca necesito que me dé una oportunidad para hacerla feliz, para demostrarle que cuando le dije que la quería estaba hablando en serio.

Su cara preocupada me hace pensar algo más… ¿y si ella no lo quiere?, ¿y si quiere abortar?, ¿y si no me quiere dar una oportunidad?, ¿y si no me deja ser parte de su embarazo?, ¿y si no quiere que forme parte de la vida me nuestro hijo?

Trato de relajarme y esconder a lo más profundo de mi cabeza mis inseguridades con respecto a todos esos "_y si…_" que no me llevaran a ningún lado. Lo que ahora importa es el bebe que viene en camino y que de seguro querrá a sus dos padres juntos.

Solo tengo que convencerla de que me deje demostrarle que la puedo hacer feliz.

-Dame una oportunidad -lo digo despacio, susurrando. Ni siquiera sé si me escucho, pero no tengo fuerzas para decirlo más fuerte.

-¿Qué dijiste? No te oí.

Me aclaro la garganta antes de decírselo nuevamente.

-Quiero que me des una oportunidad para demostrarte que nosotros dos sí que podemos estar juntos.

Quedo sorprendida y por lo menos su rostro no muestra enojo. Eso me da esperanza de que acepte. Esta sería mi oportunidad y no la dejaré pasar. Además ahora aunque no me quiera ver no tendrá más remedio porque existe una razón de peso que nos tendrá juntos el resto de nuestras vidas.

**HERMIONE**

Ni siquiera tengo que pensarlo, sé lo que quiero y es estar con él. Lo voy a necesitar cuando enfrente a Harry para contárselo, porque yo sola no seré capaz.

-Sí.

Veo el alivio en sus ojos y eso me hace feliz, él de verdad pareciera que me quiere. Solo me conformaría con que me quisiera un poquito de lo que lo quiero yo. Pero eso lo puedo conseguir con el tiempo.

Ahora lo importante es que tenemos que decírselo a la directora. No quiero ver su cara de decepción. Es por todos sabidos que soy su alumna predilecta y esto será un duro golpe para ella.

-Tenemos que decírselo a McGonagall -Draco también estaba pensando lo mismo que yo.

-Lo sé.

Salimos de la sala y nos dirigimos rápidamente al despacho de la directora. Al entrar veo su cara seria y en sus ojos decepción, y sorpresa. De seguro que no se esperaba que viniera con Draco.

-Señorita Granger, señor Malfoy… ¿Qué hacen aquí?

-Ya lo sabe profesora-me detengo, aun no puedo creer que sea verdad- estoy embarazada-ni siquiera puedo decírselo mirándola a os ojos. No quiero ver cómo me juzga.

-Me acabo de enterar -también se detiene, creo que está tratando de elegir bien sus palabras- debo suponer que al venir a informármelo con el señor Malfoy quiere decir que él es el padre.

-Si -responde Draco.

Me siento desamparada, no sé qué es lo que va a pasar ahora. Mi futuro tan bien planeado se esta destrozando delante de mis ojos. Draco pareciera que siente mi conflicto interior porque me toma de la mano y la aprieta suavemente, pero después no la suelta si no que mantiene nuestras manos juntas y empieza a acariciar la mía con sus dedos. Se siente bien apoyarse de vez en cuando en alguien más.

Por lo menos ahora me animo a preguntar.

-¿Qué va a pasar con mis estudios? ¿Seré expulsada?

-No.

Alivio. Podre terminar mis estudios junto a mis amigos.

_Si tengo tiempo subo el prox en la tarde... pero no es seguro. Si no puedo será mañana._

_¿Comentarios?_


	11. Porcelana

_Esta vez si que fui rapida!_

**Porcelana**

**Draco**

Al salir del despacho de McGonagall nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestra torre, quiero escribirle una carta a mi madre informándole que en unos meses se convertirá en abuela. Al imaginarme su cara de sorpresa hace que una sonrisa se forme en mis labios.

-¿De qué sonríes?

-Al imaginar la cara de sorpresa de mi madre.

-De seguro que se pondrá furiosa.

-No. Si se enoja por algo será de que la vamos a hacer abuela muy pronto.

-Su nieto será mestizo. Eso la va a enojar.

Se me había olvidado que Hermione no sabe que mi madre la acepta.

-Tengo que contarte algo.

-¿Qué?

-No aquí. En la torre.

Me doy cuenta que todos nos están mirando raro donde la llevo de la mano. De seguro que es toda una sorpresa.

Nos dirigimos rápidamente a nuestra Sala Común. Al llegar le cuento todo. El porqué seguí junto a Lord Voldemort aun cuando sabía que era él el equivocado, como fue que mi mamá se enteró que me gustaba ella y la decisión que tomo al ayudarme y que por eso fue que salvo a Potter en el bosque.

-Tendrás que llevarte bien con el ahora… ¿lo sabes?

-¿Tengo?

-Si.

Si no queda más remedio. Me doy cuenta que si ella quisiera podría manejarme a su antojo. Tendré que empezar a cuidarme para que no se dé cuenta cuanto la quiero.

-Está bien. Además se lo tengo que contar a mi mamá.

Solo con decirlo me gano una sonrisa suya. Podría sobrevivir sin nada más que su sonrisa.

Al mirar la hora me doy cuenta que terminamos por saltarnos el resto de clases de esa mañana y ya es la hora del almuerzo.

-Bajemos a almorzar -le digo.

Pareciera que me sincronice con su estomago porque gruño.

-No he tomado desayuno -me mira tímida. Es tan tierna.

¡Un momento! ¿No tomo desayuno? No sé que me posee pero me levanto y la miro fijamente.

-Eso está mal hecho. Ahora estas embarazada, debes empezar a alimentarte bien y cuidarte.

-Ya lo sé. No tienes que decírmelo.

Se para y camina hacia la puerta.

-¡Espérame! Tienes que tener cuidado en las escaleras. ¿Y si te caes? -me acabo de ganar una mirada furiosa.

-Según mis recuerdos, nunca he sido torpe como para caerme por las escaleras. Así que no hay ningún peligro.

-Un accidente lo puede tener cualquiera.

La tomo firmemente de la mano y nos dirigimos al Gran Comedor. No pienso tener ningún descuido con ella. Está embarazada y mi deber es cuidarla.

Al llegar veo que todos nos miran. Se quiere soltar de mi mano, pero no se lo permito. Ahora es mi novia y si alguno tiene algún problema que me lo diga de frente. Avanzo con ella hacia la mesa de Gryffindor y me siento a su lado. Miro a todos fijamente haber cuál de ellos me va a decir algo.

Veo que cara raja… perdón Potter, nos mira entre sorprendido y confundido. El pobretón también nos mira, pero con furia en el rostro. ¡Ja! El se perdió la oportunidad de estar con mi diosa, ahora no venga a alegar.

Eso sí, tengo que reconocer que me molesta un poco que después de todo lo que hizo está empezando a llevarse bien de nuevo con mi Herms, por lo menos son **solo** amigos.

-¡Al fin! Ya me tenías arto con tus rabietas Draco-grita Blaise desde la mesa de Slytherin, Pansy que está a su lado (después de que Zabini hiso un escándalo de que ya no comía con él se volvió a sentar en nuestra mesa) se levanta y se viene a sentar en la mesa de Gryffindor, seguido de su novio y Theo que también me grita de camino.

-Hasta a mí se me estaba acabando la paciencia de que no te declararas nunca.

Esto es humillante. Completamente. ¡No se podían quedar callados! Hasta Hermione lo está pasando mal, está toda sonrosada y la mirada en la mesa.

-No los tomen en cuenta -le susurro.

Solo me responde con una sonrisa, porque antes de que hable nos vuelven a interrumpir.

-Se ven tan bien juntos. A Pansy y a mí nos estabas a punto de volver loca. Y te digo al tiro de que ya decidimos que yo sería la madrina-faltaba que hablara la menor de los Weasley.

-¿QUÉ? Nosotras no lo decidimos y ya te dije que yo seré la madrina.

-Del próximo serás tú, pero este yo lo quiero de ahijado-¿próximo? ¿Aún no nace el primero y ya están pensando en que con mi novia tengamos otro hijo? (Herms me conto de camino al comedor que esas dos se estaban peleando por ser la madrina de mi hijo)

-¡Yo no quiero ser la segunda!

-Yo soy su amiga de antes. Así que obviamente que yo tengo que ser la primera.

-Pues con Draco somos amigos de niños, así que con la que se queda el puesto soy yo.

-¡Imposible!

Me doy cuenta que todo el comedor las mira gritar y están todos confundidos sin entender de qué hablan. Miro a Herms y tiene esa expresión en el rostro que dice: _Trágame tierra._

**HERMIONE**

Trágame tierra. En estos momentos estoy detestando ser el centro de atención, pero no puedo hacer nada. Draco pareciera que esta situación lo divierte, no puedo decir lo mismo sobre mí. Lo único que quiero es volverme invisible.

Además de que tengo que hablarlo con Harry y con Ron (estamos en el proceso de volver a ser amigos), pero por cómo van las cosas se van a enterar así de que estoy embarazada.

-Tengo que decírselo a los chicos, antes de que estas dos lo suelten.

-Ajá. Yo les digo que salgan un momento que tenemos que hablar con ellos.

Yo muevo mi cabeza apoyando esa idea.

Draco se para y los va a buscar. Yo me levanto lentamente, pero antes de que me dirija a la salida me alcanza Draco y me toma de la mano para ayudarme a salir.

-Déjense de gritar ustedes dos. Después lo deciden -les digo a mis amigas escandalosas.

Pareciera que recién se dan cuenta que están armando un escándalo y se apresuran a unirse en nuestro camino hacia la salida con Harry y Ron. Draco también les dice a Blaise y Zabini de que nos sigan. Preferible contárselos a todos de una vez. Al salir nos dirigimos a un aula vacía y con Draco los enfrentamos a todos. Solo Ginny y Pansy lo saben, pero los chicos solo creerán que es para darle la noticia de que somos novios.

-Tenemos que decirles algo -empiezo. Sé que me estoy empezando a poner nerviosa y Draco también lo nota-antes de contarles tenemos que decirles que con Draco somos novios.

Miro a mis amigos esperando sus reacciones. Ron está furioso y es el primero en explotar.

-¿Qué? ¿Estás loca? ¡De seguro que te dio amortentia! ¡Es el hurón, nuestro enemigo! ¿Cómo se te ocurrió meterte con él?

Ya sabía yo que el más difícil de convencer sería Ron.

-¿No me apoyas? ¿Acaso quieres dejar de ser mi amigo? -le pregunto dolida.

-¡No! Lo que quiero es que lo dejes.

-Eso no va a pasar-es la primera vez que habla en lo que llevamos aquí y lo hace calmado como si Ron no estuviera gritando en absoluto.

-Si es lo que tú quieres, yo lo acepto Mione -Harry como siempre más calmado y pensando claramente que si no estuviese segura nunca habría empezado esto- pero Malfoy, si Hermione derrama aunque se una sola lagrima estas muerto.

-¡Harry! ¿Cómo puedes apoyar algo así? ¡Esto es ilógico!

-¡Cállate Ron, que aun no han terminado de hablar!-La paciencia de Ginny muestra una vez más que es bastante poca.

-¿Aun hay más?

-Sí.

Me vuelvo a poner nerviosa y al notarlo Draco me abrasa y dice:

-Cálmate, no es bueno para tu salud.

-¿Estas enferma, Herms?-dice Harry.

Muevo la cabeza negativamente. Lo escucho soltar un suspiro de alivio.

-¿Entonces? -esta vez es Theo el que pregunta.

-Dilo tú -le susurro a Draco.

-Vamos a tener un hijo.

Claro y fuerte. No pueden decir que no escucharon bien. Los miro esperando su reacción. Mis amigas también los miran para ver qué es lo que dicen.

-¡Te voy a matar! -Harry y Ron tienen la muerte en sus ojos y se lanzan donde Draco para empezar a golpearlos. Al ver que se le vienen encima me hace a un lado para que no me vayan a golpear por accidente. Pero yo me coloco dejándolo detrás de mí, protegiéndolo.

-¡Tranquilícense! -les grito a esos dos.

No me hacen caso, pero los paran unas carcajadas demasiado fuertes. Todos miramos a Blaise y Theo que ya están en el suelo retorciéndose de la risa. Yo no le encuentro para nada gracioso.

-La mejor manera de amarrarla a ti… -empieza Theo.

-…Es dejándola embarazada -termina Blaise.

No están ayudando en nada para que mis amigos no se enojen.

Al final conseguí hacerles entender todo y aceptaron y volvimos al comedor. Claro que primero entre los dos se dedicaron a amenazar a mi Draco.

En los siguientes días tuve que hacer uso de toda mi paciencia. Draco estaba insoportable, nunca imagine que podia ser tan sobreprotector.

"_Ten cuidado con las escaleras" "¿Qué haces cargando esos libros? Ya lo hago yo" "No estás comiendo lo suficiente" _etc., etc.

¡Me está volviendo loca! Y no solo él, pareciera que sus amigos y los míos se pusieron de acuerdo para vigilarme cuando el no puede. ¿A qué mujer no se le acabaría la paciencia con esto?

Sentía que me ponía histérica solo con verlo, ¡ya había aguantado dos semanas de este martirio! Aún el resto del colegio no sabía que estaba embarazada, no quiero que me miren raro o por lo menso más raro de lo que ya me miran. Nadie se esperaba que terminara con alguien como Draco Malfoy. Yo, la mejor amiga de Harry Potter es la novia de un ex-mortifago.

-Hermione, ¿estás bien?

¡Ni siquiera puedo darme una ducha tranquila! ¡Y mi paciencia ya se acabo! Así que solo salgo envuelta con una toalla dispuesta a parar de una vez por todas a este Draco sobreprotector.

-¡Basta! -no le digo el porqué del que le este gritando. Yo solo le grito.

-¿Basta… qué? -me dice confundido.

-Deja de tratarme como algo frágil que se fuera a hacer tira con el mínimo golpe. ¡No estoy hecha de porcelana!

-Ya lo sé. Pero siempre se ha sabido de los primeros meses del embarazo son los más difíciles.

-¡Tenia dos meses cuando te conté y antes de eso no me cuidaba…!

Sigo reclamándole, pero pareciera que no me hace caso. Eso solo consigue que me ponga furiosa y sigo gritándole, pero pareciera que se encuentra embrujado por qué no dice absolutamente nada de nada. ¿Qué le pasa? Nunca lo había visto así.

De repente se adelanta y llega a mi lado, estira la mano y me quita la toalla que hasta ese momento me tapaba.

-Eres preciosa, ¿lo sabías? -sus ojos muestran deseo y a mí se me olvida porque estaba tan furiosa. Después tendré que dejarles las cosas claras. Ahora tenemos cosas más importantes que hacer. Puede que de paso deje de pensar que soy tan frágil como pareciera creer.

No tengo para que decirles que vamos a hacer, ustedes se lo pueden imaginar solitos… ¿cierto?

_¿Qué les parecio?_

_¿Me regalan algún comentario?_


	12. ¡Yo la mato!

_Voy rapidito subiendo los capitulos..._

**¡Yo la mato!**

**HERMIONE**

Todavía me trata como si fuera porcelana, pero no tanto como antes y eso es un alivio. Es como si pudiera respirar mucho mejor. Solo que ahora tiene que tener más paciencia con mis emociones, que ando muy sentimental y lloro por lo más mínimo. Así como me puedo llegar a poner celosa con cualquier mujer que se le acerca a mi novio. ¡Así que están avisadas! ¡No miren a mi novio, porque lo van a pasar muy mal! Después de recomendarles que se mantuvieran alejadas de él, puedo seguir contándoles como me siento.

Es horrible, nunca creí que podría llegar a ser una completa celosa. Creo que lo tengo de los nervios con todos los reclamos que le hago, pero yo no puedo hacer nada. ¡Se los juro!

Ahora todo Hogwarts nos mira raro, aún no se acostumbran que seamos novios, eso a nosotros no nos importa. Lo único que tengo bien claro s que ahora me gané el odio de todas las jóvenes del colegio. Si antes era la mejor amiga del famoso Harry Potter, ahora convertirme en la novia del príncipe de las serpientes. No cualquiera tiene esos títulos: los tengo YO. Y no pienso entregárselos a nadie nunca.

Lo en estos momentos me está molestando y tengo que reconocerlo está haciendo que me ponga celosa; es un pequeño detallito que podría llegar a ser insignificante ¡SI SE TRATARA DE OTRA PERSONA! Pero como soy yo no puedo hacer como que no lo he visto y lo estoy viendo en estos mismos momentos: a esa zorra de Astoria que no tiene nada mejor que hacer que coquetearle a MI novio, (¿les dije que el embarazo me convirtió en alguien posesiva? Ya lo saben, así que ustedes no sufrirán lo que estoy pensando hacerle a esa… esa… esa…)

-¿Mione? ¿Y esa cara?

-¡Mira eso Harry y luego hablas!

De reojo me doy cuenta que me hace caso y mira y vuelve a mirarme.

-¿Qué?

¿Qué? ¿Acaso no lo ve?

-Draco.

Él lo mira y su rostro sigue confundido. ¡Merlín! ¿Acaso está ciego? ¿No ve a esa perra rastrera coqueteándole a mi Draco?

-¿Estas ciego? -le pregunto.

-Que yo sepa no.

-¡Entonces como no te fijas que esa zorra prácticamente se le tira encima a mi novio!

-Estas exagerando Herms.

¡Hombres! No se dan cuenta de nada. Yo lo veo absolutamente claro. Esas sonrisas no pasan desapercibidas cualquiera puede verlas que tienen otro significado que el de "amigos" de seguro todos lo pueden ver y yo estoy quedando como una tonta. Solo Harry no lo ve.

Me están entrando unas ganas homicidas que estoy a punto de dejarlas a sus anchas para que hagan todos los destrozos que quieran. Aunque mis amigas inoportunas llegan... más bien creo que fueron llamadas por Harry que sabía que ellas iban a poder conmigo para que no hiciera algo y luego me fuera a arrepentir.

-¿Qué pasa Herms? -Pansy fue la primera en preguntar.

-¿Es que no lo ven? -Les muestro a punto de llorar.

Ellas miran como Harry, pero por lo menso me pueden entender, son chicas y mis mejores amigas así que me conoces.

-Yo quiero matarla-continuo exponiendo mis tragedias.

-Herms, no estás pensando con claridad. Solo están hablando -me dice Ginny.

-A lo mejor él le estará hablando, pero ella no. Busca algo más. Miren como lo mira -no puedo dar mi brazo a torcer así como así. Yo sé que estoy segura.

-Herms, sabes que nunca te engañaría. Te ama -trata de hacerme resonar Pansy.

En ese momento Draco mira hacia acá y yo le dirijo una mirada asesina. Ya no se qué pensar. ¿De verdad me querrá? Ya no estoy segura. Así que salgo corriendo hacía mi sala común, tengo tanto que pensar y no solo eso porque siento que las lagrimas ya no las puedo controlar.

**DRACO**

Estoy feliz, estos días que he pasado al lado de mi castaña son los mejores. Es como un sueño y no solo yo estoy feliz. Mi madre también, aunque cree que es un poco tiempo para que la transformemos en abuela lo acepta y es feliz por mí. Ahora solo falta decírselo a los padres de Hermione. Eso me pone nervioso pero nunca tanto como para que me quiete el sueño.

Miro hacia mi novia que se encuentra unos metros más lejos con sus amigas y me mira como si quisiera asesinarme ¿y ahora que hice? Aunque estoy feliz de estar con ella, sus cambios de humor me están hasta afectando a mí (y eso que no estoy embarazado).

Me despido de Astoria que me estaba pidiendo que la ayudara en pociones, algo que obviamente dije que sí, es una buena amiga y no me cuesta nada ayudarla, me dirijo donde está Hermione, pero antes de que dé un paso sale corriendo ¡Le he dicho mil veces de que en su estado no debe correr!

Llego donde esta Pansy y Ginny y les pregunto qué le pasa ahora a la bipolar de mi novia.

-Solo que cree que ya no la quieres -me responde Pansy.

-¿Por qué cree algo tan absurdo?

-Según ella estabas coqueteando con Astoria.

-¡Pansy! Tú sabes que somos amigos.

-Te toca explicárselo, amigo mío.

No puedo retener un suspiro. Esto sería para largo.

_¿Comentarios?_


	13. Te amo

_No sé si les va a gustar, pero a mi a gustado como quedo esta historia. Este es el penultimo capitulo (ya que ahora solo nos queda el epilogo) _

_Disfrutenlo!_

**Te amo**

**HERMIONE**

Se encontraba furiosa, pero más decidida que nunca, no estaba dispuesta a compartir a Draco con esa zorra y pensaba dejárselo bien clarito. Aunque no quería perder a Draco tampoco. A lo mejor solo eran amigos y ella estaba pensando cosas que no son, pero de todas formas lo iban a aclarar, en cuanto el llegara.

No pasó ni un minuto cuando se abrió la puerta una vez más dando paso a Draco ¿era era una buena señal?, ¿o ya querría terminar con ella?, ¿no le importaría el hijo que estaba esperando? Se encontraba tan insegura.

Lo odiaba.

Ella creía que Draco si que la quería pero…

-¿Qué sucede amor? -sacándola de sus pensamientos, Draco fue directo al grano.

Y de repente tuvo miedo. Miedo de perderlo, miedo de agobiarlo con sus acusaciones, ¡miedo de todo! Solo que ahora no podia parar, no se podía detener.

-¿Qué hacías TÚ con ella?

-Es mi amiga.

-Ándale a otra con ese cuento.

-Sabes que no es un cuento.

-¡Yo vi como te miraba! ¡No estoy ciega! -terminó por gritarle. Con cada frase iba elevando un poco más la voz hasta que termino gritando.

-No te alteres, le puede pasar algo al bebé.

Ahí estaba la razón de todo. Ahora lo venía a entender.

-Es eso, ¿verdad?

-¿Qué? -se notaba contrariado, como si no supiera de que estaba hablándole.

-Solo te preocupa nuestro hijo -para mi mayor humillación no pude controlar mis lágrimas y termine sollozando mientras me explicaba.

-¿Cómo llegaste a esa conclusión?

-¡No la arregles ahora! ¡Tú mismo lo dijiste!

Se notaba aún más sorprendido que antes, pero duro poco. Su cara empezó a reflejar enfado.

Se le había acabado su paciencia conmigo.

-¿Yo lo dije? ¿Podrías repetir lo que dije?-por mientras que hablaba empezó a acercarse a mí lentamente.

¿Qué fue lo que me dijo?

-"Le puede pasar algo al bebé". Esas fueron tus palabras.

-¡Debería ser un insensible para no preocuparme por mi hijo!

-PERO TE PREOCUPAS MÁS POR ÉL QUE POR MI -me estaba poniendo histérica y soy capaz de reconocerlo. Histérica y llorona. ¡No podía estar mejor!

-¡No grites! Y si me preocupo por ti. ¿Acaso se te olvido que al entrar fue lo primero que te pregunte?

Era cierto.

**DRACO**

Esta mujer estaba acabando con mi paciencia, se los juro. Respire profundamente tratando de controlarme antes de decir algo que después haga que me arrepienta.

-Herms…

Me miro, pero no me dijo nada.

-Tus amigas me dijeron que estabas enojada porque estaba hablando con Astoria.

-Estaba celosa, Draco. Celosa.

¡Al fin lo reconoció!

-¿Acaso no confías en mi?

-Yo…

Vi que no sabía que contestar. Por primera vez se ha quedado sin palabras.

-Te amo, Herms-espero un momento para que sepa que mis palabras son sinceras- ya deberías de saberlo.

-Yo también te amo-me respondió- pero… en poco tiempo voy a parecer una ballena. ¿Me seguirás queriendo?

-Por supuesto que sí. Nunca voy a dejar de quererte.

Veo que sonríe. Doy un suspiro de alivio. Solo que el alivio me dura poco, porque otra vez pone cara de enfadada.

-¿No me vas a decir que hablabas con esa zorra?

-No es ninguna zorra.

-¡Sí lo es! Yo la vi como te coqueteaba.

¿Por qué se imagina cosas que no son? ¿Con cada embarazo va a pasar lo mismo? Si es así nunca más vamos a tener otro hijo. No creo que tenga tanta paciencia para sufrir esto por otros nueve meses.

-Astoria es solo una amiga.

-¡Pero te estaba coqueteando!

-¿No te cansas con eso? ¿No puedes creerme cuando te digo que yo te quiero a ti y a nadie más?

Por lo menos baja la mirada avergonzada, ya quiero que se termine este lio.

-Confía en mí, ¿quieres?

-Bueno -me mira sonriente- te amo.

-Yo igual.

-Entonces… ¿de qué hablaban?

Ya me doy cuenta que por más que le diga que la quiero voy a pasar los próximos meses dándole explicaciones de cada cosa que hago y también de mis amistades.

Me quedan unos largos, largos, largos meses.

¡Merlín dame paciencia!


	14. Epilogo

_El último capitulo..._

**Epilogo**

**HERMIONE**

_Dos años más tarde, Navidad._

Mis sospechas se acababan de confirmar y no me podia sentir más feliz que en este momento. Tenía el regalo perfecto para mi marido como regalo de Navidad. Ya podia saborear su felicidad cuando le entregara el sobre con la noticia.

Estaba segura que me iba a abrazar y a decirme que era el hombre más feliz del mundo. ¡Ya no podía esperar! Esta noche le daría la buena nueva.

Tenía que prepararlo todo. Esa Navidad la celebraríamos todos juntos. Harry y Ginny (se iban a casar en menos de un mes), Blaise y Pansy (Volvieron hace una semana de su luna de miel. Y eso que decían que ellos se iban a casar en unos cuantos años más, pero lo que los adelanto fue un regalo que les iba a llegar en siete meses más), Theo y Luna (durante los últimos meses han empezado a salir) y por último Ron y su última pareja que parece que es una de las hermanas Patil ¿cuál de las dos? No tengo idea (Lavander paso a la historia hace tiempo. En mi opinión era demasiado posesiva ¡Doy gracias de que yo no soy así!).

Al llegar a mi casa empiezo al tiro con los preparativos de la cena de esa noche, claro que después de saludar a mi suegra y a mi bebé, Scorpius. Narcisa siempre lo cuida cuando yo no puedo es la abuela perfecta. Mis padres aunque se desilusionaron conmigo al principio terminaron adorando a mi hijo. Es el niño perfecto rubio de ojos grises. Es idéntico a su padre y todo un amor.

El pavo de esa noche me tenía que quedar perfecto, no solo por ser navidad si no que por mi sorpresa. No le había comunicado a nadie mis sospechas porque quería que fuera toda una sorpresa y de seguro que así va a ser.

Alrededor de las siete empezaron a llegar los invitados, yo no podia estarme quieta. Quería gritarlo YA. Solo que no podía.

Después de cenar pasamos al salón para saber cómo nos ha estado yendo a cada uno. Yo miraba a cada momento el reloj para saber cuánto faltaba para medianoche y poder intercambiar de regalos.

-Por más que quieras que pase la hora no puedes hacer nada Mione -me dijo Ron.

-Ron tiene razón Herms.

Detesto cuando Harry y Ron me conocen tan bien que saben al tiro lo que estoy pensando y que es lo que quiero. A veces tener amigos es un verdadero incordio. Ahora tenía que lidiar con la mirada de todos y yo sin saber que decir.

-No sé de qué me están hablando.

Si claro, amiga -esta vez la que me molestaba era Ginny.

Al final quedo de madrina de mi hijo Ginny. Lo decidieron con un juego muggle: papel, piedra o tijeras. Gano Ginny, así que ella resulto ser la madrina junto con Harry de padrino.

Quedaba una mísera media hora y al fin podría dar rienda suelta a mi felicidad, pero por cómo iba pareciera que se me iba a escapar mucho antes.

Ni siquiera sé como lo hice pero pude aguantar la media hora restante y antes de que cualquier otro se parara para entregar su regalo fui la primera en levantarme y correr hacia mi dormitorio dejando a todos con cara de sorpresa. Al volver fui directa donde Draco, el amor de mi vida, y le entregue el sobre.

-Feliz navidad, amor.

Con curiosidad abrió el sobre y lo leyó. Yo me preparé para gritar de felicidad, solo que su cara no mostraba ninguna expresión. A lo mejor no lo entendió.

-¡Estoy embarazada! -grite de felicidad.

Todos me desearon felicidad y que mi hijo naciera sano. Además de que Pansy se puso a gritar como loca de que al fin estaba embarazada de su ahijado. Yo solo me reí.

Mire a Draco para sonreírle, pero vi que se encontraba pálido.

-¿Draco?

Me miro pero no dijo nada.

-¿No te gusto la noticia?-ya veía que me ponía a llorar. ¡Malditas hormonas! Pero por lo menos reacciono y me abrazo, solo que escuche por lo bajo que decía.

-Empieza otra vez la pesadilla.

_No tienen ni idea de todo lo que agradeco los más de 80 comentarios, los 49 favoritos... me lo pase muy bien escribiendo este fic. Espero que cuando escriba algo más de esta pareja esten ahí para lee._

_Gracias._


End file.
